Fix You
by MajinCammy
Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.   Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fix You (1/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: JJ and I are still working on As Time Goes By, but I've had something brewing in my head and it's actually caused me to be blocked on the other story, so here's what I've been working on. It's fairly dark in comparison to most other things I write, but I hope anyone that takes the time to read it, enjoys it. Comments are always love and constructive criticism is wanted and revered. Thank you to everyone that's helped me with this (especially Drea, JJ and JChris my LiveJournal homies and from fanfiction .net)

Africa should have been amazing, but the first thing I felt when I arrived at the clinic was despair and utterly alone. The smell of the sand in the air made my throat itch and the overwhelming scent of death in the air caused a visceral reaction through my entire body. I chose to be here and to help children that would ultimately die, but my heart never made it on the plane and for the past two months I've done nothing but work and cry, work and cry, work and cry.

I could tell the locals were weary of me at first, especially since I couldn't control the waterworks behind my eyes, but after saving a dozen children they finally warmed up to me. I worked long hours, most days were eighteen hour shifts, and I think the locals just felt I was committed and dedicated to this cause, to saving their children, as many as I could during the short period I would be staying there, but that was so far from the truth of the matter. Work was the only way I could distract myself and the more I worked, the more exhausted I would be and exhaustion was the only way I would have a dreamless night. It only took me two nightmares before I decided to plunge deeper into the work at hand. So many children needed me and I was definitely making a difference, but I couldn't stop crying and the pain in my chest was not going away.

I was beginning to wonder if it ever would.

Today marks the ninth week of my personal self-inflicted purgatory and the gaping hole in my heart had me weeping as I stood in front of the door to the clinic in which I worked. I had lit another cigarette and took a long drag. It did nothing to calm my nerves or the feeling of despair which coiled in the pit of my stomach, but the movement was comforting and the smoke in my lungs made me feel a different pain and the feeling was so welcoming. To feel something other than the tearing of my heart was a welcome relief, but it was short lived and made me itch to repeat the torture to my body. I suppose that's why I was already on my second pack this week. At this rate, instead of kicking this disgusting habit, I'd end up a chain smoker upon my return to Seattle. What would Calliope think then?

I drop the half smoked stick to the ground and grind it out with the tip of my boot. I miss my heelies, but really, the clinic was so filled with dirt and sand that I doubt I would have been able to wheel around anyway. These kids here, though I may talk to them and operate and save them, I feel bad for them because they are not getting my best. I am not the Dr. Robbins I once was and lately, I've been having as much trouble putting smiles on the faces of my patients as I have been putting a smile on my own face. Smiles, laughter and happiness have been as foreign to me as the language spoken here, but I suppose that's my own fault. I've been too busy wallowing in self-pity and generally being miserable and working myself to complete exhaustion to bother trying to learn the language or make friends with any of the other doctors and helpers here. I suppose it's a shame, but I doubt any of them would care to know the monster I really am. The person who pulled Calliope Torres' heart out of her chest, flopped it to the ground and then proceeded to do a Mexican hat dance all over it… and in the middle of an airport, no less.

A monster I am indeed. Perhaps kids should be checking under their beds and deep inside their dark closets for me.

I hear some shuffling to my left and glance over my shoulder to see Dr. Azibo Bomani step up next to me. I only remember his name because he told me it meant _Earth Warrior _and that he used his powers to help the children here. He made me feel like a super hero for two seconds, but then I saw Calliope's face as I turned and walked away from her and knew I would never be anything like I once was. Africa changed me and it was not the change I thought it would be. I was not the superhero with a prestigious grant saving the lives of children with a smile on her face… No, I was the villain who decided the greater good was worth trampling over the person I loved the most. The deep seeded fear that lurked in my heart kept pushing me to forget about Calliope and Seattle and the epic love we found in the aftermath of the hospital shooting because it knew that there was no way Calliope Torres would ever forgive me. She would never be able to forgive me for being like George O'Malley or like Erica Hahn, leaving her standing alone while pleading in despair. No, I was far worse than either of them could ever be, because I had given her hope for a future. A future together, little Calliope's running with little Arizona's, a home we would share with a huge backyard, a dog and of course, the chickens.

He holds a bottle of water toward me with a smile. "You, Dr. Robbins, need to drink more water, because I fear you will become dehydrated and wither away before my very eyes if you do not. The tears have not stopped since you arrived. Do not think we have not noticed."

I scoff at his words, but take the bottle of water and open it. I take a long pull from the bottle before replacing the cap. "Thank you. I'll be sure to stay well hydrated." I held up the bottle and nodded toward it.

"I do not mean to intrude on your personal life, Dr. Robbins, but why are you here?" He sighed and looked around my feet at the dozen half smoked sticks of cigarettes half buried in the sand. "You are not happy here, though you appear to be happy with your work. You have saved many children, but they could be fixed by another doctor of your choosing. Did you not think the grant committee would let another doctor come in your place and let you lead things from your home? You came, you started the clinic, and you have been miserable the entire time, why not go home and send someone else to see to the day to day operations?"

His words made sense to me and the feeling of nausea melted through my body. I have never felt so completely obtuse before in all my life. Such a logical thought, why didn't it even occur to me before? Was it because I wanted to be the doctor to change these lives? Could a few days a year have been enough for me, if it meant I could still be with Calliope? The answer to that question made my stomach churn and had I remembered to eat anything that morning, I would probably be bent over a trash can right now, expelling it right out of my stomach.

"You agree with me then?" He smiled at my reaction and I realize I've been so lost in my despair, that I didn't recognize that he saw me. He saw my desperate anguish and the pain I was in and I was touched that he worried enough to say anything to me, when I hadn't given any of the doctors here half a thought at obtaining friendships.

"I… I made a huge mistake… Coming here… Well, not coming here, to Malawi, I mean, I made a mistake in agreeing to the long commitment, but I did make that commitment and I'm here now and it's not like I can just go to the grant committee and explain that I'm miserable because I b… b-broke my girlfriend's heart and left her in order to make good on the p-promises I've made. And even if I did, how do I go back and try to explain to her, when I left her in the most g-gut wrenching of ways?" I sniffle lightly and shake my head before looking up to the sun that bears down on us. "How do I make her understand how sorry I am and if there is any way p-possible for me to make it right, when all I can think about is what a m… m… m-mess I've made?" I swallow the lump of discomfort that formed in my throat while letting all of this out and wipe the tears off my cheeks, despite knowing that the tracks will soon be forged in tears again. "I love her so much and I'm p-pretty certain I've lost her for good, regardless of my noble intentions. So that's why I stay here and see to the day to day operations. I save kids and hope with all that I have that the next kid might ease the pain in my heart a little. That saving one more child will make it hurt less when I think about all that I gave up in order to be here. That the smile on one healthy child that would have died had I not been here might help my heart smile again…"

I sigh deeply and pull out another cigarette from the package which was tucked away in my scrub pants pocket. I light the cigarette and take a deep drag, relishing in the pain that fills my lungs as the smoke weaves through them and then is expelled from my nostrils. Dr. Bomani watches in silence, unable to think of anything more comforting to say to me after my rant. "I could save every child in all of Malawi, but I don't think that would be enough to mend my broken heart… Or my Calliope's heart, the heart I broke." Thinking of Calliope again makes another torrent of tears run down my cheeks. She'd be disgusted with my smoking and would refuse to kiss me. I drop the barely started cigarette to the sand at my feet and grind it out with my boot before turning around and heading back into the clinic. I have a surgery to begin in ten minutes.

Five hours later there was another life saved, but my heart was still heaving in its desperation to seek comfort in the person it was made for; my heart wanted to be complete with its partner… Calliope. When did I start to lack the focus I needed to survive? I never needed someone before, but Calliope made me break my own rules and she changed me to the core. The essence of my very being changed because of Calliope Torres and I changed for the better. At least, I thought it was for the better, but I'm human and I make mistakes and I hurt people, especially the one person I truly love. How am I ever going to live without her?

I found myself in front of the clinic again, standing among the many cigarettes lining the floor. It was a graveyard of my thoughts, each cigarette dying when thoughts of Calliope entered my mind. What a waste of money, I don't think I've managed to take more than one drag from each cigarette, but I suppose braking this particular vice would be a good thing. I can't help but wonder how Calliope is coping without me. She was so broken after Erica and I helped put her back together. It took time and love, but we managed and she was so, so worth it. I wonder who is putting her back together now. Who would be able to fix what I've broken? Would Calliope even want to try again? The thought of her never getting a happy ending just breaks my heart all over again, but the thought of her getting a happy ending with anyone but me makes me wish I could do it all over again. I would never even apply for this damn grant.

Should I curse my ability as a doctor? Callie always said we were rock stars and she proved it with her work ethic and her cartilage research and I proved it with my work and finally winning this grant. It was a big deal. The story was covered in several medical journals and my name just became more synonymous with pediatric medicine. I wanted that, but it was all tainted with the look that haunted Calliope as news broke of my achievement. She didn't congratulate me, but she didn't harp about it either, she just seemed indifferent and that hurt. It hurt so much, because I wanted her to be proud of me. I'm a fool though, she didn't need to say it, I felt it! I knew she was happy for me and I should have known that her voicing it just would have made it real. And things went downhill after that anyway, because it was real.

The sun was going down and setting the sky aflame in bright orange and deep reds. It was beautiful here, but I couldn't enjoy it. I didn't enjoy anything anymore. I resented my work, because it forced me into an impossible situation. I resented my family for teaching me to honor and uphold commitments to the greater good above personal pleasure. I resented Africa for being in the situation that it needed me so desperately. I resented Calliope for not being able to hide her displeasure at coming with me, but if I was truly honest with myself, I'm glad she didn't. Otherwise I would have never been able to force her to stay and she would be resenting me right now and how could I live with myself knowing that? Then again, I'm sure she hates me right now and I'm finding it harder and harder not to hate myself too.

I'm jerked out of my reverie by the sounds of approaching jeeps. Dr. Bomani steps outside next to me and puts his hand over his eyes, squinting and looking toward the dustbowl that is heading toward the clinic. The size of the approaching cloud has me on edge; this doesn't look like one or two jeeps bringing in a kid that needs help. I can actually feel the ground shaking slightly as several horses appear running next to at least six jeeps. There are at least fifteen men approaching, all wearing bandanas over their faces and berets on their heads. I'm quite scared as three of them men on horseback approach and start talking to Dr. Bomani, who stepped out to greet them. The jeeps drive by and most of the others follow.

Dr. Bomani looks at me with wide-eyes and then shakes his head to the men on horseback. They are huge, two wearing blue berets and one, who I assume is the leader, wearing a pristine white beret. He looked at me and I felt a tingle travel down my spine, I've seen that look before. Dr. Bomani looks as though he's pleading with them about something and I'm completely clueless. Two of the men hand the reigns from their horses to the leader who nods and then points out me. At this point, the conversation turns to English.

"Azibo, we are friends, so I am giving you the chance to go inside and get medical equipment ready to treat, but we will not tolerate homosexuals in our country. Chikosi heard you and told us that this person was operating on our children. How could you let this happen? You are lucky we are not killing either of you, but we cannot let this go unpunished and we must ensure this person will not be able to operate on any more children." The man in the white beret looked at me with such hatred. He then turned back to Dr. Bomani who looked as though he could just pee in his pants right in front of me.

"I am sorry, Dr. Robbins." He turned and ran into the clinic, leaving me alone with the man in the white beret looking menacingly at me.

"You Americans think you can fix everything, with your money and supposed intelligence, but I have no idea what makes you think you can come to Malawi and break our laws. Homosexuality is punishable by death, but you have been graced with the fact you saved many children here, we are only going to stop you from operating. You are then to leave this place at once and never return."

I have never been so scared in all my life. The man nodded to his two cohorts and one of them grabbed me. I tried to struggle and get away, but the other man punched me against my cheek and then threw his knee into my stomach. The man in the white beret laughed as I lurched over myself and threw up everything I haven't been eating in days.

"This will go a lot easier if you don't struggle."

At this point, I closed my eyes and pictured Calliope in my mind. She smiled at me and caressed me cheek. She leaned in and kissed my lips and that was when searing pain ripped through my entire body. The man to my right had placed my right palm against the floor and then the other man stomped on my hand with his foot. I heard the crackle of bones breaking and in my mind I saw Calliope kneeling over a small boy. He had bright blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. He was missing a tooth in the front of his mouth and he was grinning up at Calliope. He had just fallen off his bike and it looked as though he broke his arm, but he was being strong and not crying. Calliope whispered in his ear how proud she was of him and then said they'd go to the hospital to check him out.

My eyes were still closed and I was feeling white hot pain in my hands. They repeated the process with my other hand and I could actually feel bone breaking skin on each of my hands. The man who was holding me still pushed me to the floor and I just fell in tears. He kicked me in the stomach three more times before Dr. Bomani rushed back outside.

"I called the police and the grant committee. You best be leaving before any of them arrive." He waved his arms at them.

The two men mounted the horses and started to ride off. The man with the white beret spit on me. "Do not be at this clinic come tomorrow. Be gone, back to your world and stay far away from ours." He then turned the horse and rode off.

Dr. Bomani picked me up and walked me into the clinic. He laid me on a gurney and I couldn't help but lift my hands to look at them. Blood was everywhere and they were swollen and I was in an amazing amount of pain. He lifted my shirt and muttered under his breath that it looked as though I had a few broken ribs as well. "I am so sorry, Dr. Robbins. I could not have stopped them. I did not know someone listened in on our conversation, I'm so sorry."

I was crying and flailing, so he lowered my arms to my sides and strapped me against the gurney. I feel a needle poking my skin and assumed he gave me a sedative. I felt calmer and the pain was starting to dissipate. I looked around the room and Dr. Bomani was explaining what happened to a nurse and she looked horrified. Whether it was because I was a lesbian or what happened to me, I have no idea. I couldn't move anything and my hands were still in pain. What was I going to do now? Did I give up everything just to waste two months of my life living in complete misery, only to lose everything because I told another doctor about my girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend. Is this irony or just my pathetic life?

"_Don't think like that, Sis."_ I heard the voice of my brother. Now I know I must be losing it, since he's been dead for years. _"I'm always watching over you, Arizona. You need to stay calm, alright?"_

I laughed bitterly. I need to stay calm while knowing I have no more career? A surgeon without hands, that's like a baseball pitcher with no ball.

"_That was a really lame analogy, Sis."_

Well, what do you expect? I'm hopped up on who knows what with hands the size of baseball gloves, I figured baseball would be the way to go.

"_You're just thinking about baseball because we used to play together." _

He smiled down at me. My big brother, Timothy, with his blue eyes and handsome blonde buzz cut. He always looked so debonair in his uniform. I was so proud of him.

"_I'm proud of you too, Sis. You honored your commitment, but it's time for you to go home. Go home, see mom and dad and then go get your girl back. I know how you've been feeling since you left and you came and you did good work, but it's time to go back to her."_

She won't want me, Tim, I proved to her that I was no better than George O'Malley or Erica Hahn or her father. I'm just another person in a long line of people that have abandoned her.

"_I know you don't believe that, Sis, you have faith in Callie and she does in you. She's going to want to help you, you know? And you did good, Sis! Your woman is hot and I'm totally going to dance so hard in heaven during your wedding." _

He tilted his head slightly at me and his smile widened, showing off his ultra-white teeth. I felt tears streaming down the sides of my face and I could do nothing to stop them and I couldn't move my hands to wipe them away. "Tim… Tim, take me with you. I c-can't be on this planet without her and without surgery. Please, I miss you and I want to be with you again. I can't be here, there's nothing more for me here."

"_You have your whole life ahead of you, Sis, don't give up, not now. Not when there's someone out there dreaming of you, just like you're dreaming about her." _

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "Please, Tim, just put me out of my misery…"

Dr. Bomani looked at the nurse to his left with wide-eyes. "Who is she talking too?"

"I don't know, doctor. She was just staring into space and then she suddenly started talking to no one." The nurse was busy taking Arizona's blood and working on getting tests done.

"I knew she was not eating much, but perhaps this is a hallucination due to dehydration. Let us get an IV hooked up and start giving her fluids. The police will be here soon, they are escorting her to a plane and flying her immediately back to the states on a special military medical transport. Apparently, they have already notified her father and he has pulled some strings."

The nurse nodded to Dr. Bomani and got right to work. She was sad, because Arizona Robbins was a damn good surgeon and she saved a lot of lives while here and now… Well, now it would be doubtful that she would be able to be a surgeon any longer

Arizona stared into Tim's face. He smiled at her and mouthed the words_, I love you, Sis_ and then he slowly turned and started walking away. He faded with each step until he was gone. "Please Tim… TIM!"

Arizona woke up two days later in Johns Hopkins hospital. She had a private suite in the hospital and was being treated like a queen; after all, she was Johns Hopkins royalty. Ever since her residency days at the school, her teachers knew she was one of the ones to look out for. They knew she would go far due to her skills, but it was her work ethic and attention to patients and parents that would eventually push her to be the best in her field. The Carter-Madison grant was just one of her crowning achievements. Several interns and students worked their way into her room to try and talk to her and pick her brain about medicine since she woke, but she just opted to stare out of the window and ignore the eye sores which were attached to her arms and the many other eyes that lay upon her. Her mother and father made apologies for her, but Arizona hadn't spoken a word since she woke up and the local doctor told her there wasn't anything more they could do for her. She didn't hear anything he said after he mentioned that he pieced together as much of her fingers he could. He tried to appease everyone by saying they could go back in and try to do more when the risk of infection was less, but her parents just nodded and thanked him for their help. They would be getting a second opinion.

They only hoped Arizona would let the second opinion help her.

A day later, Barbara Robbins stood up from her seat by the side of Arizona's bed. Arizona eyed her wearily, but let her lips curl into a small smile at her. Barbara knew immediately that the smile was fake, but she was just glad Arizona was finally acknowledging her and not just staring off into space. She smiled back and went to take Arizona's hand, but shot her hands back and looked to her daughter with an apologetic smile. Arizona's smile disappeared and she went back to staring out the window. Barbara sighed and sat back down.

Moments later Arizona's father stepped into the room and sat next to Barbara. "So, did you speak with the grant committee?"

Arizona nodded after glancing at her father and then turned her eyes back to the window. She watched the white fluffy cloud slowly pass by her window. The silence in the room was thick and she could feel its weight on her chest. She turned back to her parents, both whom were still staring at her.

"You can speak with them, but not with us? I know you went through a tragic event, Arizona, but you need to talk to us."

His voice was authoritative and forced Arizona to swallow the lump that settled in her throat. She licked her lips and sighed deeply. "They sent someone to take my place." Her voice was soft and she cringed slightly knowing that she needed to finish, "…I agreed to keep quiet for a large settlement as long as they kept me as the winner of the grant. They were more than happy to agree to the terms, since newspapers getting word of the fact their star lesbian pediatric surgeon was attacked and basically forced into retirement would equal bad press. This way, they can control the media frenzy." She watched her father's face turn bright red. He wasn't happy. "Thank you, Daddy, for saving me, but I'd like to go home now. I'm sure I can do wound care as an out-patient."

"Sure, honey, we'll get you home and discharged then, if that's what you want." He nodded and looked at Barbara who nodded back to him.

"No, not to your home, I want to go to home to Seattle."

"You have nowhere to go there, Arizona. You have no apartment, no job, no gi—" The Colonel stopped when Barbara slapped his arm. He rubbed the spot and shrugged at her.

Arizona knew what he was going to say and she couldn't stop the tears from welling up her eyes, but she wasn't about to start crying in front of her father. "Yes, thank you for the reminder, Colonel," Arizona spoke coldly and rolled her eyes, "but the world doesn't end because Arizona Robbins became the victim of a hate crime. That's not who you raised me to be. I'll find my way. I need time to figure things out and the best place for me to do that is home in Seattle. There are good hospitals there with talented doctors."

Barbara perked up at that, "I know a wonderful orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace – Mercy West who would probably be happy to not only help you, but see you as well."

Arizona's eyes floated back to the clear window in the room. She noted how blue the sky looked and wondered if Tim really was watching her. She swallowed another lump that formed in her throat and shook her head slightly. "No, no, there are other hospitals. I'll make an appointment with someone in Seattle Presbyterian. So really, just let me go. Money isn't really an object anymore. Between the insurance I had on my hands and the settlement with the grant committee…" She shrugged slightly and completely steamrolled Barbara's attempt to bring Callie up.

"If that's what you want, Arizona, I'll talk to your doctor and set everything up for you. I'll miss you though." The Colonel leaned down and kissed her on the temple and Barbara did the same. "We love you, honey." They decided to let her have her way, since she was going through such a difficult time and they didn't want to add anymore to her stress.

"I love you both too."

It took three days to get Arizona set up in Seattle. The Colonel and Arizona both shopped around online until they found an apartment she liked which was close to Seattle Presbyterian. Due to the damage to her hands, Arizona had trouble doing the smallest things, like getting dressed and even feeding herself, so she insisted on being within walking distance of the hospital. Barbara decided she would stay with Arizona for a couple of weeks, to ensure things with the apartment went well and to help Arizona as best she could. Arizona was too weak to argue with her, especially after she reminded Arizona it was her or a live in nurse. Arizona relented and went about ensuring the apartment would be furnished and fully stocked before their arrival. Given the situation with her hands, Arizona was quite happy at how much she could accomplish online, despite the amount of pain and effort it took for her to type.

All of Arizona's medical records were sent over early and she spoke with Dr. Wilson Harris prior to leaving Maryland. He said that her case was severe, due to the damage to the bone structure in her hands as well as the small amounts of cartilage she lost in her hand. There isn't much there to begin with, so without fixing this damage, the likely hood of getting full range of motions in her hands was slim. He informed her that he called in a specialist regarding her case and when she arrived for her first appointment, he would take new x-rays and re-perform tests she's been through at least a dozen times and all of this would be shared with the specialist so they could better decide a plan of action. Arizona couldn't argue that logic and they made an appointment to meet the day after she arrived in Seattle.

"Wow, honey, this apartment is much nice than it appeared online. And it's decorated so nicely, but why are the walls so dark? I didn't think you would like such a dark blue on the walls. Maybe we should call a painter and change it a bit? Maybe a nice off white with a hint of yellow, it would look really nice against that red couch, don't you think?" Barbara was wandering around the apartment and making sure all the furniture and items they ordered were placed correctly. She didn't comment on how much the apartment looked like pieces she saw from the apartment she shared with Callie from their Skype conversations. She was hoping she could get Arizona to open up a little bit by talking about redecorating the apartment.

"I like it," was all I could reply. I couldn't tell my mother that it reminded me of Calliope. The entire apartment did, I suppose that was why I went ahead and agreed to this one. It almost felt like she was here with me. I shake my head slightly, trying to shake thoughts of Calliope from my mind. I didn't realize how heavy I would feel being in the same city as the woman I love. I feel like she's everywhere and surrounding me and I'm suffocating every time I realize she's not here. I'm lost, drowning in a sea of darkness, in a world where Calliope doesn't want me. A world I created. "I'm going to bed." I slowly walked to the bedroom and attempted to close the door with one of my bandaged hands, only to grimace in pain. I feel the heat of frustration cloud over my mind and wash over my entire being like magma. I just want to scream and slam my useless hands into the closest wall, but what good would that do, make them more useless than they already are?

"Arizona… it's only five and we haven't eaten yet…" My mother's voice trembled slightly, but I just couldn't deal with her right now.

"I'm not hungry!" I kicked the door with my foot as hard as I could and feel a moment of pure satisfaction as it slammed shut. I took a deep breath, hoping it would quell the anger which was raging within me. Feeling anger was better than feeling helpless, which is what I'd been feeling before. You don't realize how important your hands are until you can't use them. Calling my mother to help me whenever I needed to use the restroom was degrading and I suddenly thought that perhaps a nurse would have been a better choice. I didn't bother to try and change my clothing, it would be futile, so I just toed off my shoes and socks and then crawled into bed, praying for sleep as soon as possible and perhaps a small part of me wished that I wouldn't wake up.

I wake up in a cold sweat just a mere three hours later. My new nightmares make the tiny coffins seem tame. The man in the white beret continues to plague me, his mark of disapproval and hate is all over my hands and the fear he instilled in me will likely linger in my mind for the rest of my life. Tonight's nightmare has me shaking in bed. I pull myself up and lean my back against the headboard. I pull my knees in close to my chest and rock myself as I cry. Calliope… My Calliope wearing that white beret and laughing at me, telling me I've gotten what I deserved for what I did to her. I know the real Calliope would never do such a thing, but my mind just loves to torment me. I no longer have any distractions and being back in Seattle has just made me realize how badly I ruined my life. I had everything, a wonderful career, friends and the most beautiful girlfriend and now, now what do I have other than pain and suffering? After I calm myself down, I move to lie on my back and stare through the window in my bedroom. The darkened sky is cloudless and the stars sparkle like diamonds. I should have married Calliope.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fix You (2/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I'm really excited about all the feedback I've gotten, so thank you all so much! I have pulled all the medical stuff right out of my butt, so please take into considering that this is complete fiction and I really have no idea about medical stuff. I tried to write what seemed logical in my head, so I hope it comes out that way. I don't know when I'll be posting again, but I'll try to get something out next week.

Callie Torres has had a rough couple of months. Since her girlfriend left her in an airport, she's had plenty of time to see the folly of her ways and the impossible decision the woman she loved was faced with. She was too headstrong to actually talk to Arizona, to blind in her own world of disappointment and disaster to see the outcome of her actions and she just ended up pushing her away… all the way to Africa. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, always more clear as you look back and recount actions and all Callie wishes she could go back in time. Back to when the grant was first awarded and really tell Arizona how proud she was of her and then do her best to work something out so that they could still be together. She still loves the blonde hair, blue-eyed woman that stole her heart in the bathroom and Joe's bar and she wants to apologize for the way she treated and hoped Arizona wanted to do the same, so they could go back to the way things were, but she's too proud to get on a plane and go to Africa to tell her and she hasn't heard from Arizona since she left.

She had no idea if Arizona still had the same cell phone number or email address, because she was too scared to try either of them. Arizona hadn't tried to contact her either, but she understood why. She understood Arizona's actions after she really sat down and thought about it. A clean break should have made things easier for both of them to move on. The only problem was that Callie didn't want to move on. She wanted Arizona.

Two weeks after Arizona had left, all Callie did was mope. She stayed in a five star hotel and wept from the love she lost in a beyond desperate state, consoling herself that she would never be with the woman she loved again. She barely left the room and just debated with her internal self until she was in tears and then cried herself to sleep while wishing Arizona was there to hold her. Then Cristina came over and kicked her ass. Basically, during a heated conversation about lost love, Cristina managed to chop off part of Callie's hair which forced them to head to the mall for a suddenly much needed haircut. Callie wasn't thrilled at first, but shedding the longer hair made her feel as though she were releasing part of the anger and depression which was consuming her. Her head felt lighter, literally and figuratively, and she could think just a bit clearer. It was exactly what she needed and she now had a new resolve to wait for the woman she loved to return from Africa and hopefully, into her waiting arms.

So later they headed to Joe's. Turns out several of the attendings were already there, so they joined a table with Derek, Teddy, Bailey, Owen and Mark. They drank hard and laughed hard and cried hard. They talked about everything except the blonde that was missing from the table, but that only lasted an hour before Mark had to open his big mouth. Teddy commented on how stupid Arizona and Callie were. She said she attempted to contact Arizona via email, but got no response and she also tried to call her just two days prior, but she was greeted with voice mail. She left a message, but never received a call back. Mark told Callie that she should move on, find someone else, but Callie just ignored him. She wanted Arizona and she wasn't going to let mistakes they both made about Africa ruin the rest of her life. Yes, she was angry at how things happened, but she was partly at fault in this entire scenario. This was how she knew Arizona was her one. Despite everything that happened and how it happened, she still desperately wanted to be with Arizona. She wanted her ten kids, five mini-Calliope's and five mini-Arizona's and a huge backyard with a dog that always had a dumb look on its face and a bunch of chickens providing fresh eggs every day. So she'll wait three years and when Arizona comes home, she will beg and plead and crawl on her hands and knees until Arizona agrees to be with her. There was no way she would take no for an answer.

Mark and Callie walked to his apartment building together, since she had drank a lot and Mark offered to let her sleep over. Once in his apartment, Mark pulled her into a hug and then let his lips linger next to her ear. He nuzzled his nose against her skin before softly speaking into her ear, "What you need is someone to clear your mind and make you feel good again; someone to help you forget about all the crap being thrown at you. I can do that for you, Callie. And you can do that for me. A sorbet, if you will, a palate cleansing of the women who have broken us." He pressed his lips just below her earlobe. Callie closed her eyes and pulled in a deep breath. The action felt familiar, but it was rough and his face felt like a sponge against her skin and the feeling made her wish for Arizona's softness. She pushed him away and then slapped him across his face.

"God Mark! You're supposed to be my best friend and this is how you want to try and help me? By pushing me into making a huge mistake? You know, I've always stood up for you and did my best to explain some of your more silly actions, but honestly, sometimes I just don't get you. It's no wonder that Arizona was always so insecure around you and why she had a problem with you at times…" Callie grimaced and raised her right hand to rub away the headache she felt coming on. Mark's careless sexual appetite made her stomach churn, especially now that she was on the receiving end of it. "You have no idea of what boundaries are. You would constantly barge into our apartment; barge in on our conversations; for heaven's sake, you barged into our bedroom on more than one occasion. You've always lacked a filter when it came to my relationship with her and you have a complete disregard for her feelings. And here you are, disrespecting her so completely yet again." She threw her hand out at him, motioning how fed up she was with his disregard of thought. "God, how could I have been so blind. You're my friend, Mark, you always will be, but seriously, when Arizona comes back and I fight for her with all of my might, things are going to be different. Get your head out of your ass and start acting like a grown up and not with your dick. Maybe then Lexie would be able to stomach you again."

She left immediately after that. Mark tried to fumble through an apology and claimed that he wanted to just forget about Lexie and that he thought if they could just help one another forget their loves by having sex together, then maybe both of them wouldn't be in so much pain. Callie was disgusted with him, but also with herself, because for a moment, for just one moment, she actually considered it. That's when she realized her relationship with Mark was not healthy and she explained to him that they were friends, but they needed time apart and they needed to figure out how to maintain a more appropriate friendship. She then confided in him that she would be waiting for Arizona, because regardless of what happened between them, she loved Arizona and nothing else matters. She wasn't about to sabotage what she had, and will hopefully will have again, with Arizona by giving in to a momentary weakness and having sex with Mark Sloan. She knows how insecure Arizona was about her relationship with Mark and now she truly understood why. Mark said he understood and apologized again, but Callie couldn't even look at him at that moment without wanting to rip off _'little Sloan'_ and toss it into oblivion.

The next day, she moved back into her apartment and redecorated it. Arizona would love it when she came home. The bright beige walls had a yellowish tint and Callie knew that was Arizona's favorite of the beige colors she was presented with months ago. Why was she so resistant to changing bits of the apartment to suit Arizona? Callie wanted to smack herself. She made life really difficult for Arizona sometimes. She was petulant and stubborn and brash, but Arizona loved her. Arizona complimented her in so many ways and she just tossed her suggestions aside because she knew Arizona wouldn't fight to get her way. How many times had she done that to Arizona? How many times had Arizona let her?

Not anymore. Callie wanted to ensure nothing like this happened again, so she made a promise to herself to cherish Arizona and their time together. She vows to make Arizona feel as loved as Arizona made her feel. She only hoped that Arizona would be willing to give her that chance when she came back from Africa. Callie was happy that Arizona was having a chance to live her dream and when she came back, Callie was going to let her know how proud she is of her and how much she loves her. And she wasn't going to let Arizona ever forget it.

Weeks later, Callie found herself sitting in an exam room looking over a pair of gruesome x-rays. She had a call from a nearby hospital regarding a case. This could be a case that would make her career, because her homemade cartilage could be used for the first time in an actual case since being given the green light. Her hard work paid off and the hospital, FDA and several organizations involved with the funding of her cartilage research were ecstatic that the research was finishing and the real work was beginning. This case was particularly close to her, because the patient was a surgeon; a surgeon who would probably never operate again if she is unable to help them. She was excited at the prospect of using her cartilage in order to give someone their career back, but there was something missing. The only thing missing was Arizona being there to cheer her on. Callie was beyond sad that she didn't even have the courage to write Arizona and tell her about her amazing news.

Arizona was sitting in an exam room with Dr. Harris and she was feeling uncomfortable and in pain as he looked over the new x-rays of her hands. She was frustrated because the x-ray technician was an idiot and kept touching her hands roughly and pushing them while attempting to take the x-ray. Eventually she told him if he touched either of her hands again, she wouldn't hold her feet back from kicking him where his manhood supposedly was. She sighed when he left the room and got someone to replace him. On one hand, she was glad to have a more senior technician taking the x-rays, but on the other hand, she was just more frustrated with herself for snapping so easily at the other guy. She found herself snapping at her mother more easily as well. She was just so angry and she didn't know how to release it, especially without the use of her hands.

Dr. Harris sighed a bit and Arizona wasn't sure if he was upset or just confused. He was an older doctor, but seemed to have an open mind about more risky surgeries. That was part of the reason Arizona chose him. She also knew he was capable of keeping things quiet about her case. Part of the reason she wanted to get away from Maryland so quickly was all the wandering eyes and pitying looks from prior teachers and upcoming students. She really didn't want to deal with that on top of everything else she was going through.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. These x-rays really don't show anything different than the previous ones. Would you be able to hang out for an hour? I'd like to get that specialist to come out here and see your hands in person." He raised a brow at her as she blinked and considered his question.

"Mom, are you okay with hanging out for a while?" Arizona turned toward Barbara, who was sitting behind her and reading a magazine.

"Sure, honey. I'll go get us some lunch." She patted Arizona's back and nodded toward Dr. Harris before leaving the room.

"Excellent, let me go get the ball rolling on this, so sit back and relax." Dr. Harris didn't wait for a response before he turned and left the room.

Arizona puffed her cheeks out and blew out a steady stream of air from her lips. "Yeah, relax…" She was suddenly craving a cigarette, but knew better than to even try with her mom around. She leaned back on the examination table and decided to just close her eyes and try to take a nap and take her away from the pain in her hands and the thoughts in her head.

Thirty minutes later Callie was wandering into Seattle Presbyterian and heading to the ortho department. She smiled when she saw Dr. Wilson Harris. He was an old boy's club guy and had always been impressed with Callie, but she knew it was more for her looks than her abilities. All that changed when her cartilage research was publicized in a small medical journal. She was suddenly more main stream with more doctors, including members of the elusive boy's club. It didn't bother Callie at all, but she was happy that her cartilage had earned her more respect.

They shook hands as he led her into his office. He had the newest x-rays up on the light box in his office and nodded to them. "Patient Zero is actually here right now. I'm sorry I've had to keep things so secretive, but this is a well-known surgeon and after being a victim of a hate crime, part of the suit agreement was no publicity."

Callie nodded absently as she eyed the x-rays in front of her. They looked no different from the older ones, but she was just amazed at the amount of damage that took place to this surgeons hands. She was dying to know how this happened, but knew better than to ask, no matter how much curious she was. Callie pointed to the main joints in each hand, where most of the cartilage had been ruined or lost, and smiled. "Dr. Harris, I'm certain if we go in and add the cartilage in these joints, then this surgeon will likely operate again. They'll need to do a lot of work and work through some pain, but as long as there are no tremors, I think I can repair the bone and cartilage and give this surgeon back their full range of motion. We won't know about the tremors until all the surgeries and therapy are done, but really, I really believe I can do this."

Dr. Harris laughed and placed a hand on Callie's shoulder and squeezed gently, "That is fantastic news. I just couldn't stand it if I had any other news to give. This doctor is so amazing, I would hate to think that they wouldn't be able to operate anymore. I'd like to get things moving as soon as possible. I haven't casted her hands yet because I knew we'd have to do another repair, regardless of the cartilage, so there's a lot of pain for them right now." He glanced at his watch and sighed a bit, "Listen, I was due in surgery ten minutes ago, but I know you want to meet the patient and you are here." He laughed lightly and started heading toward the door of the office, holding it open for her. "Why don't you head over to room 222 and introduce yourself and perhaps you can answer any questions, especially where the cartilage is concerned."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'd like to do the surgery at Seattle Grace – Mercy West, if that would be alright? We have more updated equipment and I'd like to have my own team with me. I just know how they work and they know my moves." Callie eyed Dr. Harris as he considered the request which she just made.

"I don't have any issue with that, Dr. Torres. Honestly, I was surprised I was chosen as the doctor on this case, it really should have gone to you immediately. I didn't want to disappoint Patient Zero, given everything that happened to them, which is why I contacted you in the first place." He ran a hand through his graying hair and then laughed. "Honestly, you don't even need me. I'll call the lawyers and get things situated so that it's your case now." He motioned toward the door, eager to leave and get to the surgery he's currently late for.

Callie nodded slightly as she was being ushered to the door, she managed to reach out and grab the x-rays along the way. "I'll leave these in the room when I'm done."

Dr. Harris patted Callie's back and laughed again, "Just take them with you. I'll get all the paperwork started and let Patient Zero know what our plans are. I'm not sure they'll be very happy about the change in plan, but I do think it's for the best. I'll call you once I'm out of surgery and we'll discuss when to set things up." They both shook hands again and then he explained to Callie how to reach the room in question. He headed in the opposite direction toward the OR floor.

Callie was still looking at the x-rays as she was walking down the hall toward the patient's room. She stopped in front of 222 and tucked the x-rays under her arm as she walked in and then froze. Her body felt so rigid, she wondered if she for a moment if Medusa had turned her into stone. There, lying on the examination table was the focus of all her thoughts lately. The woman that she loved with all her heart and soul, Arizona, was snoring softly in a light sleep and her gloved hands were lying on her stomach. Callie felt all the moisture drain from her mouth and well in her eyes as her mind worked itself into overdrive.

_**Arizona **__was Patient Zero. _

_**Arizona**__ was the victim of a hate crime._

_**Arizona **__was no longer in Africa, she was in Seattle._

_**Arizona**__ was here, in Seattle and she hadn't even called her._

Callie promptly turned on her heels and walked right back out of the room. She spun around and placed her back against the nearest wall and started to suck in as much air as her lungs would allow. Her heart felt as though it were ready to beat right out of her chest and she was having trouble catching her breath, despite all of the air she's forced into her lungs. She slowly slid down the wall into a crouching position, placed her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. Her fingers gripped at her short hair and then let go, before repeating the action. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart was beating.

_**Her Arizona**__ was devastatingly hurt. _

_**Her Arizona's**__ hands were mangled to the point the bones were shattered. _

_**Her Arizona**__ had to doubt whether she would ever be able to lift a cup to her mouth, let alone operate again. _

_**Her Arizona**__ was hurt, scared and worst of all, alone. _

Callie could not understand why Arizona had not called her and tell her she was home. Didn't Arizona realize how much she missed her? How much she wanted to be with Arizona? How much she wished she could go back in time and change how she acted when she learned about the grant? How much she loved and wanted to be with her? Callie sucked in another sharp breath. No, of course she didn't realize it. Callie didn't tell her enough. Callie didn't show her enough. And now, when Arizona is in pain, both mentally and physically, instead of coming home to Callie, she has chosen to go through this all of this alone. Callie's heart was racing in her chest and she was doing her best to not just break down and cry right here and right now. Her chest was hurting from the knowledge of what Arizona was going through and her heart was breaking all over again because Arizona hadn't even wanted Callie involved.

"Callie..?"

Callie looked up and saw Barbara Robbins standing in front of her. She knew Arizona's mother from the short Skype conversations they shared. She couldn't believe that this would be the first time she met Arizona's mother in person. The thought made the tears finally fall down her cheeks. She nodded slightly and looked away from Mrs. Robbins in embarrassment and utter defeat. She couldn't look her in the eye, knowing all that happened and what Arizona was now going through.

Barbara walked up to Callie and pulled her into up to her feet and then into her arms and hugged her tightly. Callie sobbed and clung to her. Barbara gently rubbed her back and held Callie as she cried. "I'm sorry, Callie. I wanted her to see you right away or to at least call you, but…" Barbara licked her lips before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. Callie couldn't help but smile when she realized Arizona did the same exactly thing. "She hasn't been thinking straight… Since everything…"

Callie nodded and leaned back to offer Barbara a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Robbins. I'm so sorry… for everything. But I love your daughter. And I had already decided that I am going to win her back. Do everything and anything I can when she gets back Africa, which I suppose she is, I love her with all I am. I… I painted the walls beige!" Callie was wiping the tears from her cheeks and doing her best to calm herself down.

"I know, honey. And even though Arizona may not be acting like it yet, she loves you. She's just not in a good place right now." Barbara had a look of concern on her face, but she quickly turned it into a smile at Callie and gently continued to rub her back. "How did you know she was here? She didn't call anyone to let them know she was back. The only reason we even knew was because the grant committee called Daniel the moment the attack occurred and he pulled some strings to get her home immediately."

Callie frowned wiped her eyes again. "She lost her dream…" The words were whispered softly as Callie stared toward the door to the room Arizona was in. She turned back to Barbara and offered her a wry smile, "I only know because Dr. Harris called me. Believe it or not, my home made cartilage may save Arizona's career, if she lets it. Do you know how it happened?"

Barbara gasped and pushed Callie slightly against her shoulders. "Are you serious?" She completely ignored Callie's last question because that was not her story to tell.

Callie chuckled and nodded, deciding not to press for more information and instead revel in the excitement that she can help Arizona. "I mean it. I just… I don't know if I should be the one to operate though. I'm too close to her and I want to be there for her, but she doesn't even know I know yet." Callie glanced at the door again and lowered her head. She had so many thoughts circling in her mind and she was having trouble stilling any one of them to focus on. She finally looked back at Barbara with the most pained expression on her face and Barbara could feel her heart breaking for this woman that her daughter loves. "…I never even told her how proud I am of her," Callie whispered softly, mostly to herself, but Barbara had heard.

"She knows, Callie. She has always known. But I'm sure she'd like to hear it from you." Barbara smiled and handed Callie a brown bag. "That's lunch. Have lunch with her. I'm going to go to her apartment. Tell her you promised me you'd walk her home, okay?" She smiled and pulled Callie in for another hug and she kissed Callie on the cheek before whispering into her ear, "Help make her whole again… You're the only one that can." She patted Callie's arm and then started walking away.

Callie took another long deep breath and slowly released it into the air. She leaned her head back against the wall behind her and tried her best to steel herself for what was about to happen. If Arizona hadn't called her, than she obviously didn't want Callie to know, which means she might be angry or sad or just plain upset that this case fell into Callie's lap. And now that Callie knew and Arizona was back, regardless of the circumstances, she needed to be ready to face Arizona and make Arizona hear her. Really hear her, because she is not backing off. She is not leaving. She loves Arizona, she wants Arizona and only Arizona, and she is going to make Arizona truly feel it and see it. She is not going to give up ever again on what they have together. Callie, in this moment shared only with silence in an empty hospital hallway, vows to make Arizona feel loved and safe with her. This is her second chance and she's going face it head on and grasp it so tightly within her bone breaking hands and never let Arizona go ever again.

Callie lifts off the wall and straightens her lab coat before she turns and walks into the room. She stands just within the door way and stares into the beautiful blue eyes she loves. Arizona had sat up on the examination table and was looking toward the doorway and the instant their eyes met, Callie felt butterflies explode within her stomach. Even with the dark bruise on her cheek, Arizona looked beautiful, but she looked haunted and pale and like she had lost quite a bit of weight from her already lithe frame. Arizona's appearance just made Callie more confident in her resolve to be with her and help her and most of all, love her with everything that she has.

She slowly stepped into the room, her eyes never leaving Arizona's. She dropped the x-rays and brown bag of food on the desk within the room as she continued to step toward her destiny, her Arizona. Arizona was sitting stock still and just watching Callie move toward her. Callie finally stopped when she was standing directly in front of Arizona. She tilted her head slightly and really looked at the bruise on Arizona's cheek and then back to her eyes. She lifted her hand to Arizona's cheek and gently brushed the back of her fingers along the darkened skin there. She felt Arizona flinch under her touch and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh Arizona…" She felt the tears drip down her cheeks as she stared into Arizona's eyes, trying to convey how much she felt for her; love, hurt, pain, sadness, passion, every feeling in the world and she felt them all completely and at the same time and they were bursting from her eyes in the look she was giving Arizona.

Arizona suddenly sobbed and her face contorted in pain as she held her gloved hands up at Callie and then lowered them, her lips moving, but no sounds coming out other than a sorrowful wail. Callie stepped up into Arizona's space and pulled her body against her own. "Arizona…" She felt Arizona crying against her and all Callie could do was wrap her arms warmly around her and hold her tightly. She pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead softly before Arizona snuggled her face into Callie's neck. Callie placed one of her hands against the back of Arizona's neck and just caressed softly. "I'm so sorry, baby… I love you so much, I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

Arizona said nothing, she just cried in Callie's arms. For the first time since she left Africa, she truly felt everything. She felt the despair of not having Callie with her, she felt the tragedy of being a victim, she felt the fear of a hatred so strong just because she loved Callie with her entire being, she felt the desperation of wanting to save her career and the doubt that her hands would ever be the same. She let herself finally be vulnerable in the only place she truly felt safe, comfortable and like herself… in Callie's arms.

"I can fix your hands…" Callie was whispering softly to Arizona and her hands were rubbing Arizona's shoulders and arms. "With my cartilage to replace the volume that was damaged and the pieces you lost, your hands will be just as they were before. As long as there are no tremors after you get through therapy, of course…"

Arizona gasped and Callie felt her body become tense within her arms. Arizona pulled away from Callie and nodded her head. She scoffed softly, "Of course you would be contacted. I'm such a fool; I should have stayed in Maryland." She hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm glad you'll be preforming the operation, Dr. Torres. Perhaps in your capable hands, I'll be able to operate again. Just… tell Dr. Harris to call me with the details of when the surgery will be, alright? …I need to go." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

Callie was stunned for a moment, but when she realized Arizona was walking away from her again, she quickly ran out of the door, "Arizona! Arizona… wait! Please!" She quickly ran to catch up to Arizona and she grabbed her elbow and whirled her around. "Just stop, please."

Arizona was scared, her eyes were wide and she stared at Callie and she flinched from being grabbed and spun around, even though the touch was not really forceful. Callie quickly let go and held her hands in front of her, fingers wide and showing that she meant no harm, but Arizona quickly shrunk further. "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm fine, Callie. I need you to be my surgeon right now. I need my hands back." She held up her gloved hands, hidden beneath the oversized gloves were bandages and splints holding things together. They didn't want to cast her hands and settle anything until they knew what the next course of action would be, especially since another surgery was most likely next and very soon. "I can't have you worrying about anything but saving the hands of Dr. Robbins. I know you probably have questions and things to say to me and that's fine, I have things I'd like to say to you too, but I just can't handle that right now. I can't go through that on top of everything else that's happened to me. It's just hard enough r-right now being al-live after having my h-hands stomped on and living… without you, w-without operating, without A-Africa and with t-these!" She holds her hands up and looks at them with disgust. "So please, C-Callie, just… just please…" She lowers her head and turns and walks out of the hospital before Callie can even fathom a response.

Callie made it back to Seattle Grace – Mercy West in shock. Her body was on autopilot as she entered the doors to the hospital and she was just walking like a stunned child. She didn't realize where she was going, but she didn't want to stop. Stopping meant processing and trying to understand what just happened. It meant understanding that Arizona was back, in need of surgery, in emotional pain and basically told her leave her alone. Why? It was the only real question going on in her mind, over and over and over again. Why, Arizona, why? She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed deeply. She actually did understand why Arizona wanted to maintain some space. It was going to be hard enough to operate on Arizona, but it would be nearly impossible if they reconciled or didn't. Callie couldn't imagine not being with Arizona, so she was going to respect her wishes and pray to every being she could imagine to make things work out for her in the end.

"Torres, what are you doing up here?"

Callie walked right passed Dr. Miranda Bailey, still dazed and confused and completely lost in her own thoughts. Miranda blinked and took a moment to watch Callie walk right by her. Miranda Bailey was not a woman who liked to be ignored. She maneuvered herself in front of Callie and was getting ready to really give her a piece of her mind, when she realized that there were tears pouring from her eyes. Now Miranda was concerned. Callie Torres wasn't a woman who cried for no reason; she was a badass rock star surgeon. "Oh hell no," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed Callie's hand and opened the door to the nearest room, which just happened to be an empty doctor's lounge, and pushed her inside. Callie gave no resistance and let Miranda have her way. She pushed Callie onto the couch and looked into her eyes. Callie was not focusing on her.

"Hey!" She snapped three times right in front of Callie's face. "Torres."

"Huh? Bailey? What are you doing?" Callie raised a brow at Miranda. She was confused and glanced around the lounge in which she was sitting and couldn't believe the irony of where she was. "What the hell am I doing in peds?"

"That's what I was just asking you. And what's with the waterworks?" Miranda handed her a tissue.

Callie raised a hand to her face and felt the water streaming down her face. She remembered exactly why she was crying, which just made her sob deeply. Miranda sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, are you going to tell me what happened, or leave me wondering about what's got you so shaken up?"

"She's back."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fix You (3/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: THANK GOODNESS DREA IS BACK! I missed you so. 3 Glad you had an awesome time in London, but super glad you're back so I could put you back to work in helping me with my stories. XD This chapter would not have been finished without Drea (greys_ajunkie) because she's awesome. Thank you to everyone for commenting and telling me how much they're enjoying the story on both LJ and Fanfiction .net. You guys are just amazing and make it such a pleasure to write. I'm really glad I was able to get this chapter out so quickly. I have nothing written past this, so it may take me some time for the next chapter, but I'm thinking at least two more chapters for this. Thank you all again so so much from the very bottom of my heart. 3

"She's back." Callie's words were spoken so softly that Miranda couldn't understand exactly what she said.

"What?" She asked softly while trying to get Callie to look her in the eye. Callie finally met her gaze through her watery eyes. They sat there staring at each other and right as Callie opened her mouth, the door opened and Mark Sloan walked into the room.

"Arizona's back…" Callie whispered while staring into Miranda's eyes.

"Bailey, I've been loo—" Mark started, but stopped when he heard what Callie just said. His eyes widened and dropped the chart he had been holding.

"What?" Both Bailey and Mark said at the same time, both of them sporting a rather confused look on their faces.

Callie tensed when she finally realized that Mark was in the room. Of all the people to walk into the room at that very moment, it would be Mark. Callie wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks with the tissue in her hand and shook her head slightly. All she could think at the moment was how the entire hospital was about to know Arizona's business because Mark could never keep anything to himself. Miranda felt Callie's stiff posture and she gently rubbed Callie's back. "Out Sloan… now." Mark opened his mouth to complain, "…and don't even try to argue with me. Out!"

Mark looked worried for a moment at Callie, but when Bailey gave him an evil glare he held his hands up and grunted. He bent over and quickly picked up the chart and the few pieces of paper that fell out of it and then left the room.

Callie sighed and looked at Bailey, "Thank you. I'm not really ready to confide in him right now. H-he tried to sleep with me… a couple of weeks after she left and it just… it opened my eyes to how our relationship was really inappropriate, especially where Arizona was concerned and I let it get to that point. I did! Me. Why didn't I see it? I mean, he's still my friend, probably my best friend, but I'm not going to let it get to that point ever again. Especially now… now that she's back. She's back and all I want is to be with her."

"Well, that's a good thing, Torres, right?" Bailey patted Callie's hands, which she had folded on her lap.

"It is… It isn't… I d-don't know." Callie sighed and looked into Bailey's eyes, her own eyes glistening with more tears. "Bailey… She w-was attacked in Africa."

Bailey's mouth slowly opened as she thought of something to say, but for the first time in a long time that she could remember, she was at a complete loss of words. She stared at Callie's face, and then started searching her eyes. She saw fear and shock and love in Callie's look and that was when she realized that Callie was telling the truth. "What happened?"

"She was attacked. She d-didn't tell me more. I know it was a h-hate… a h-hate crime and I only know that much because of the doctor who asked me to help with the case. I wasn't t-told the name of the patient because there was a settlement and part of the agreement was n-no publicity." Callie scoffed at that and shook her head, "Her hands, Bailey." She looked Bailey in the eye and swallowed the lump in her throat before whispering to Bailey, "Her h-hands were stomped on, Bailey!"

Bailey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her mind reeled with this information and she felt dizzy. She leaned back against the couch and dropped her head into her hands as she processed this new information. She couldn't imagine what Arizona Robbins was going through right now. She put her entire life on hold to go to a foreign country and save their children! And how was she repaid for her kindness and generosity? A monster stomps on her hands and ruins her life? What kind of world are they all living in?

I was slowly walking through the park that I used to come to with Callie, mostly on our lunch breaks, but sometimes when we just wanted to relax outside and the weather was actually nice. I had gone home and spoken with my mother for just a few minutes before I realized I needed to get the hell out of that apartment and away from her. She wasn't letting up, especially after meeting Callie. She just didn't understand and I was just losing my patience with her. I need someone on my side, but it looks like that just isn't meant to be. I stood next to the bench that Callie and I shared so many conversations on and just stare at it. How I wish I could go back to those more simple times.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

I turned to look over my shoulder and there stood Teddy, my once close friend. I feel bad for ignoring her many calls and emails, but it was too hard for me to live in both worlds. I had to let one go and for the life of me, I can't understand why I let go of my friends, my family and my love. I lick my lips while formulating something to say to her as I turn to face her. She looks well, healthy, though still skinny like a stick. Her curly hair was waving in the light wind which blew around us. It made me feel unsteady and cold.

"Hey Teddy." She stares incredulously at me. I stick my hip out slightly and nod toward my pocket, "Can you help me out?"

She blinked and gave me a strange look before stepping toward me and invading my space. She smelled like antiseptic and alcohol. I can only assume she had recently been in an OR. She reached into my pocket and released a sigh as she pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I watched her slap the pack against her free hand twice before pulling out one of the sticks and holding it toward me, expecting me to take it with my hands. I open my mouth and she took the hint, placing the filtered end in the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks." I say as she pushes the pack back in my pocket. I can tell she's puzzled, but instead of asking another question, she's waiting for me to answer the first one she asked. "I didn't tell anyone I was back."

She scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Mark knew," she said in disgust.

As if I would tell him over anyone else. The tone in her voice made me roll my eyes. I lick the end of the cigarette in my mouth and wish it were lit so that I could suck in the heated smoke and pray it would make me feel something other than devastated. If Mark knew, then everyone knew. Why would Callie tell him? "Right, Teddy, I come home and of all the people in all of Seattle, I tell Mark." I sigh softly and I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable from the look Teddy is giving me. "How did you find me?"

"I called your phone and your mom answered and she told me you were taking a walk in the park and I just knew you'd be here. You used to talk about coming here with Callie." She pauses and then shakes her head slightly. She holds her hands out in front of herself, motioning toward me. I guess she was asking a question with her body language. God forbid anyone try to make this a little more easy for me, but no, the game continues, I suppose it always will. "I'm serious, Teddy. I didn't tell anyone." I turn away from her and look over the Seattle skyline. The weather today, despite the slight chill, simply made the city look beautiful. It reminded me of why I enjoyed the city so much. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Then how did he know?" She asked me as she moved around me and took a seat on the bench.

I followed suit and sat down next to her, though it felt as though we were miles apart. "I guess Callie told him." I shrugged and stared straight ahead. I knew if I looked at Teddy I would likely fall into a fit of tears yet again.

"So you told Callie? I get that, though with the way things were left…" She blinks a few times and I can tell she's trying not to cry, "Why not tell me? I thought we were friends. You didn't even answer any of my calls or messages."

She crosses her legs at the knee and leans back on the bench. I can tell from a glance at the corner of my eyes that she's hurt and I feel a stifling choke in my chest. How many more people am I going to end up hurting?

"I didn't tell her! I didn't want anyone to know. I'm embarrassed enough as it is and after everything I gave up, I just end up back here and of all the doctors in all of Seattle," I roll my eyes again and place my hands in my lap and look down at them, tears dropping from my eyes against them, "Callie the rock star is asked to help with my case." I look back up, my bottom lip trembling from how hard I'm trying to control my tears, "She wasn't supposed to ever know. No one was." I scoff at that last thought and finally turn to look at her and I can tell she's stunned by how red my eyes are and the fact that I'm crying in front of her. "…But if Callie told Mark, I'm sure all of Seattle knows of my return now, huh? Everyone now knows that Arizona Robbins is a failure and that she'll probably never operate again."

Teddy raises a brow toward me and her eyes widen for a moment as she realizes what I've said. I've obviously said way more than she knew. Awesome, just awesome.

"You didn't know..?" I ask in a breathless whisper, the unlit cigarette dropping from my lips and into my lap, just below where my broken hands rested.

"What don't I know, Arizona? Why are you back?" She reached out to take my hand and I flinch and move my hands away from her touch.

"Wait, don't." I sigh again and turn my gaze to her. "I was attacked… in Africa, I mean. Apparently, some of the locals found out I was a l-lesbian. Instead of k-killing me, they decided I could live because of the children I h-had saved," I laugh softly and lick my lips as I regain a small amount of composure. I lower my voice slightly, "But the evil lesbian should never be able to touch anymore children, even to save them. So they made a point to ensure I would not operate again." I held up my hands to her. Although they're covered, I'm sure she can see the pain in my eyes.

"Arizona… Are you suing the grant committee? Why were you not protected there?" Teddy sat up and placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"No! No, no… I took a settlement." I looked away from her and wiped a tear as it strolled down my cheek with my forearm. "I've suffered enough. I don't want to deal with the legal headache and the media frenzy."

Teddy looked confused and hurt and most of all, she looked sympathetic to all I said. She slid her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her. I rested my head against her shoulder and looked out over the city skyline. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. You didn't deserve any of that."

Of course I deserved it. "I'm fine, Teddy. I'm coping. My mom is here, she's helping me. I have a good doctor and apparently a specialist who has some amazing homemade cartilage that just might save my career." The tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked over the city I loved. "I'm fine."

"She's not fine, Bailey!" Callie threw her hands up and then quickly got to her feet. She started pacing in front of Bailey and her hands were flailing wildly as she spoke. "The grant committee is probably very happy, because apparently, she settled with them in order to keep everything out of the media. Of course, Arizona wouldn't want to ruin anyone's reputation, even though SHE'S the one that is losing here. I mean, what if she can never operate again, Bailey? Can you imagine what the entire world would be losing? She's an amazing surgeon and has the most amazing bedside manner with her patients and their parents. It's not fair to the world if she can't ever operate again!"

Bailey was listening intently, but her mind was still on the fact that Arizona was attacked. That the blonde haired, blue-eyed angel faced Dr. Robbins, who was a beautiful human being, was attacked for no good reason. And watching Callie fall apart in front of her over this was definitely not helping matters.

"And I have to operate and save her, Bailey! I have to operate on hands that have loved me more than any man… well, really, more than anyone has ever done so before and I want them to do that again. What if I'm thinking about that and not about the operation and what I'm doing?" Callie suddenly stopped and looked right into Bailey's eyes, "What if I'm the reason she can never operate again?" Callie pointed to herself and then slammed her hands together. "It's worse than that though, what if she can't even do normal things anymore? I don't think I could live with myself if I made things worse. And what if I fail, Bailey? Would she want to be with me again after that? Would she think that I only want to be with her because I want to make up for my failure? What if she doesn't realize how much I love her?"

"Torres, stop! Just really, slow down. You're getting way ahead of yourself here; one step at a time, alright? Let's just slow down here for a minute and breathe." Bailey and grabbed Callie's hand and forced her to stop and look at her. "You need to relax and be there to support Arizona through everything. I know this affects you too, but just think about her and everything she has gone through and will continue to go through. She needs you, whether she says it or not and she needs you to support her… even if she's acting crazy."

Callie sighed and flopped back down on the couch next to Bailey. "She's not fine. Ella está tan no bien y quiero ayudarla, pero puedo sentir su me mantener en condiciones. Ella está sufriendo tan mal. Puedo ver y sentir todo ese dolor y quiere fingir que ella está bien." Callie smacked her arms against her sides and then continued to rant, hands speaking almost as fast as he lips moved, "It's so far from the truth and she's just trying to be a good man in a storm…" [She's so not fine and I want to help her, but I can feel her keeping me at arm's length. She's hurting so bad. I can see and feel all of that pain and she just wants to pretend that she's fine.]

"Then you just need to be her good man in a storm and be there for her when she breaks." Bailey patted Callie's hand and nodded once.

It was in that moment that Callie knew Bailey was right. She needed to calm herself and do everything in Arizona's best interest. Once the operation was done, she would switch to supportive girlfriend and just make Arizona know that she loved her and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere, Teddy. I love this city and I'm pretty well off now, so I guess I'll just have to see what happens with the operation before I really decide anything else." I sat back up and awkwardly tried to pick up the cigarette which was still sitting unlit in my lap. I let out a frustrated breath and couldn't stop the tears from starting again. I finally gave up and shoved my hands against my thighs in a huff of frustration. I regretted the action as soon as I made it and let out yelp from the pain I caused myself.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Teddy reached out and grabbed the cigarette and roughly shoved it into my mouth. I bit down on the filtered end so hard that my teeth went right through it, causing it to fall to the floor. I spit out the other part and grimace. It did nothing to quell the pain in my hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital and we're getting you something for the pain you're obviously in." I shake my head no, but I'm unable to talk through the pain in my hands. The tears are flowing from my eyes and I really can't remember ever feeling more pathetic. Teddy just stands and pulls me with her and starts leading me to the one place I truly did not want to go.

Walking through the doors of Seattle Grace – Mercy West really forced a feeling of nostalgia through my mind and body. It was like coming home, much like crying in the arms of the woman I loved. I wondered if Callie was within the building, but I was brought from my thoughts as Teddy left me standing by the ER desk as she went to find Owen Hunt.

"Stay right here, I'll get Owen and then we'll set you up in a room." I nodded absently as Teddy walked away. I glanced around the room and the sights, sounds and smells all reminded me of Calliope. What didn't remind me of her? A small smile forms on my face as I remember the day we almost broke up before our relationship even started. I still like the girl who has the sandwiches. I remember how we tried to ignore each other the day of the shooting, right here in this very ER, but I could never ignore Calliope. Can I truly feel right with burdening her with my existence? I'm not the person I was before Africa. No, Africa has made me a shell of my former being. It wouldn't be fair to her, would it? Maybe though, just maybe she can help bring me back to the person I want to be.

I feel a light tapping on my shoulder and then a hand gripping my shoulder and forcefully spinning me around. Suddenly, I'm not in Seattle anymore, but I'm in front of my clinic in Malawi, the man with white beret standing there ready to exact whatever measures he feels would equal justice. I cower and step away from the person who rattled me, hiding my face in shame. I glance around, trying to find a place to hide and start to slowly move away. I need to get away. I need to be far away from here…

"Mark! Stop it!" It's Teddy's voice and I feel her come up to me and wrap her arms around my shoulders. She eyes me wearily because she can feel my body trembling in her arms. "It's okay, let's go to exam three, Owen said he'll meet us there when he can." I straighten myself, trying my best to not appear as rattled as I feel, before I glance to see who had touched me and there stands Mark with a strange look on his face. He just watches as we walk away and I think he's just going to let me go, but then I hear his coarse voice behind me.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Robbins."

He catches up to us and grabs me by my right wrist, which just makes the pain in my both my hands start to scream. I rip my hand away from him and look at him with wide eyes which were full of pain. I just stare for a moment, waiting for the white hot pain to subside, at least a little, but it doesn't stop. Will any of this pain ever stop; the pain in my hands, the pain in head, the pain in my heart? He looks shaken and pulls his hands back and away from me. He holds them up and gives me an apologetic look, but says nothing. I look down and see the glove on my right hand start to stain red. My bottom lip starts to tremble and Teddy steps between us.

"God, Mark, you just always have to take things too far. You're clueless about what happened, yet you spread the gossip faster than a teenager spreads a venereal disease. I can't believe Callie would ever trust you with anything important when you can't see past the nose on your own face!" Teddy slams the door furiously behind her after she leads me into the exam room, effectively cutting Mark off from saying anything else to either of us. I feel myself double over in a violent sob and then a wave of nausea hits me like a truck. I quickly bend myself over the garbage can in the room and empty the contents of my stomach. I still feel the fear flowing through my veins, but I can control it now. It's so irrational and I just want to slap myself for getting so rattled in the first place, especially because of Mark, of all people.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to go through this alone, you know." She rubs my back gently as I dry heave again. Now not only are my hands screaming in pain, but now I also feel pressure building in my head from throwing up so violently and my throat is burning. Teddy sighs and I know she's worried about me, but I just wish the ground would open up right now and swallow me whole so I don't have to deal with the pain and embarrassment any longer. She waits another moment and then points at the table, "Get up here. Owen will be right in and I think Callie too." I gasp softly and she gently caresses my knee. "She's your doctor now, right? So she was going be notified anyway, alright?" She tilts her head and forces me to look in her eye. I just nod and concentrate on breathing through the pain. It didn't look like I was going to be able to keep anything secret any longer.

Arizona's hands were in pain. Teddy worked the gloves off of them and the bandages on her right hand, which were stained with blood. Apparently, when Arizona pulled her hand away from Mark's grasp, she managed to rip out several sutures. Blood oozed over her right hand and Teddy did her best to clean it up, but every time she touched Arizona's hand, she flinched in pain and cried out. Teddy didn't want to administer any drugs, since she wasn't familiar with Callie's case and she was no trauma surgeon. She was starting to feel frustrated and flustered with Arizona's lack of cooperation and her own inability to help when the door to the room flew open and Callie basically ran into the room and to Arizona's side. "What the hell happened?"

Callie's eyes were wide and I could see the subtle trace of tear tracks on her cheeks. She's wild, like a tornado when it makes landfall, as she first makes her way to me, but I can tell it's the fear of not knowing what's going on taking over her logical thought. Once she looks me in the eye she gives me a small smile and I feel some of the pain melt away. She keeps looking me in the eye and we connect emotionally and I can see her calm down. We both breathe in together and then out, the calming effect numbing the pain in my heart and soul. I can see it having the same effect on her. She slips into doctor mode after she realizes that I'm not dying. My Calliope… Well, the woman who was my Calliope, she is absolutely amazing.

Callie immediately begins to look over my hands, basically pushing Teddy out of her way. Her touch is firm, but there's gentleness beneath it that my heart tells me Calliope only provides for me. The thought sends warmth throughout my body and into regions that haven't been awake since I first left Seattle weeks ago. The touch of her hands is so familiar to me, yet at the same time, I felt completely haunted. I did not deserve such a tender touch from anyone, least of all the woman I hurt so badly. Teddy stepped back, letting Hurricane Callie take over completely, but she came to my other side and gently touched my shoulder. I tried not to flinch… I really tried. Neither woman looked upset, but I did see Callie's eyes meet with Teddy's and some invisible words were spoken between them. I just decided not to notice.

"It looks like a few of your sutures came out," she whispers and looks up at me. She's bites her lip as she studies my face. I'm forced to look away from her intense glare and suddenly the nausea is back and bubbling in my stomach. I can't look her in the eye. The moment our eyes meet, she would know everything. She's always had this uncanny ability to see right through me; all the way down deep inside me, where I store all the things I tried to hide from the world. The things that I never wanted to share, she was able to tenderly pull from me and her words would caress me and make me feel as though sharing everything was okay. That I was okay, that we would be okay together. Calliope had the ability so see the shattered and broken pieces of my soul and fix them. She makes me believe she can fix my shattered and broken hands too. Why in the world did I leave this woman?

God! I am such an idiot.

"I need to repair these sutures." She's speaking quietly, but at least she's looking at my hands now. I can't help but look over her delicious body and up to her cute short haircut. I didn't even mention that I noticed it earlier, but I did, then again, Calliope would look amazing bald and in a burlap sack. "I can have Teddy repair them, if you'd prefer that?" She raises a brow toward me and smiles that smug smile of hers my way. Obviously she caught my eyes looking her over, but despite the look, her words are tainted with the hurt she feels at even suggesting having Teddy do her work.

I lick my lips and turn away from her gaze, hiding the lone tear that slops from my eye against my permission. "P-please, you can… d-do the repair. You are one of my doctor's."

Callie nods and glances at Teddy for a moment. Another unspoken conversation. When did the two of them become so close? Teddy squeezes my shoulder again and then walks out of the room while Callie sets up a suture kit. Teddy left the door open and I could see Bailey and Mark standing by the main station in the ER. Teddy grabs the chart Mark is holding from him and then smacks him over the head with it. I can see her talking firmly, but softly at both Bailey and Mark, but I couldn't really hear anything being said. A minute later, Bailey grabs the chart from Teddy and smacks Mark over the head with it too. Words are spoken and then Mark looks over at me, his eyes wide with shock. I guess he didn't know everything before.

It looks like he wants to come over, but Bailey hits him with the chart again. "Get back to work!" Wow, I heard that loud and clear. Apparently, Calliope did too, because she had to stop her work and chuckle. Listening to her laugh just made me do the same. We both looked at one another and laughed again, for several long moments and it felt as though the ice I was building around me was melting from Calliope's warmth.

"I'm going to give you a shot of morphine, but I want you to stay here over night. I want to take some x-rays and make sure that it was only some sutures that ripped and that nothing more was damaged. Uhm, I also need to tell you that Dr. Wilson asked me to take your case over." She glanced at me, I suppose she was waiting for me to say something, but I just nodded slightly. It made sense for her to take over my case, so fighting it would be futile. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you." She smiled her super magic smile towards me and I felt my own being forced to the surface. Even after all this time, it amazes me what she can do to me. "I'll give your mom a call and let her know. I'm going to discuss your case with Mark, Derek and Teddy and I think we'll push ahead as soon as possible since you're already here."

I nodded, words slipping down my throat, choking me from saying anything. She sensed my discomfort and leaned over to press her lips against my temple. "Have faith in me, Arizona, please… like I have faith in you."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fix You (4/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Wow, I got this out more soon than I thought I would be able too! This chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but the ending felt natural. Thanks soooo much to Drea for pretty much betaing this for me. Lol She's really the most awesome human being ever, everyone should thank her for pushing me to get this out asap! Thank you for all the reviews, I so so appreciate them all!

Also, I know there was a complaint about spacing when pov's change. I have no idea why FF. net has issues with me adding spaces, but it does. There are additional breaks between those paragraphs on my LJ postings, so I just wanted to apologize to anyone who gets confused because I'm incapable of adding those line breaks! Enjoy chapter 4!

Callie was leaning back on the couch with a medical journal in her lap. The television was on and Dora the Explorer was dancing on the screen while teaching some random words in Spanish. She wasn't really paying enough attention to know exactly which word until a three year old mop of blonde hair jumped up from the other side of the coffee table. "Sombraro!" He shouted and his lips curled into a huge smile, two dimples popping out from his cheeks. His blue eyes were bright and trained on Callie with so much mischief and love that she feared her heart would burst.

"Do you mean sombrero, bebito?"

"Means hat, Mama!" The little boy grabbed a small red baseball cap that was on the coffee table and put it on his head. "Hat, Mama! Dora has brown hat!" He pointed to the television to make his point and Callie was nice enough to look up and nod once when she saw that Dora was, indeed, wearing a brown hat.

"What color is your hat?"

"Rrrrred!" The little boy fell back onto the floor and pulled his red hat to his chest and hugged it. "Red my favorites!"

"Red is your favorite and I know, bebito. You talked your Mama into painting your room with that fire truck motif." Callie grinned remembering when she was installing the fire truck bed into the little boys room. He ran into the room and jumped onto the mattress and begged for walls to match his bed. She could never say no to her little bebito.

"M… mo.. mo teefs?" He gave his mom a confused look that just made Callie chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, bebito. It just means your room is all red because you love red!" He nodded and clapped his hands before turning back to watch more Dora the Explorer.

The door to the house opened and she listened as some shuffling occurred at the door and then rapid footsteps were heading the way of the living room. Suddenly, a mass of dark brown curls flew over the back of the couch and landed right next to her.

"Mama! Mis dientes eran perfectos!" The little five year old brunette girl had dark eyes and tanned skin that matched her own. She gave her Mama a big smile, showing off her beautiful white teeth. Callie reached out and grabbed her and pulled the girl into her lap while tickling her. The girl giggled helplessly for a moment before she scurried away from her to go sit next to her brother and watch Dora. Callie watched as he snuggled into the girls embrace and she felt such pride that her children loved one another so much and were so close.

Moments later she heard some shuffling from the kitchen behind her, so she turned to look over the couch and smiled as her very pregnant wife was waddling to the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

"Dude, did your back ache like this the two times you were pregnant?" Arizona stretched her back slightly while she started to empty the cloth bag.

"You don't remember all the complaining I did, Arizona? You don't remember the night you went to the bathroom and locked yourself in for an hour while I complained at the door?" Callie laughed now, though at the time she was extremely livid. "You're spending too much time with Alex, you know."

"He is one of my attendings, you know." Arizona made it a point to mock Callie when she said that and then laughed, "And yes… Now I remember, I can't wait to annoy you to the point of hour long showers so you don't have to listen to me talk." She watched as Callie rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "By the way, thanks for the all the help with these groceries…" pouted Arizona as she placed the bag on the counter, but it only lasted a second before turning into a grin. "Next time, you get to deal with the dentist and I'll stay home and playing with Timmy."

Callie gave Arizona a look of mock hurt, "Playing? Is that what you thought I was doing? I was actually reading this little medical journal which happens to have an article in it in which two very awesome doctors saved a little boy by operating on him and using this special cartilage to make sure he could walk again. It was an awesome article."

Arizona gasped and dropped the apple she was about to put away onto the counter so she could clap her hands. "They published it?" Callie laughed at her wife's exuberance and nodded. She was about to say more, but the doorbell sounded in the house.

"DOOR!" Two little angelic voices rang out from the living room.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know… And since I'm up, I'll get it." muttered Arizona as she started waddling her way toward the door. She could hear Callie laughing behind her and the thought of her family in that room just made her smile. She loved her life.

She walked to the door and opens it and then feels her heart plummet to her feet. She can't breathe and her entire body feels like jelly. There, in front of her, was the man in the white beret sitting on his stallion with a grin on his face. Next to him stood his two cohorts, also with sick grins on their faces as well. Arizona felt sick to her stomach and stumbled back a step.

"We came to finish the job," was all Arizona heard as the horse stepped toward her.

I jolted awake and felt my heart attempting to march right out of my chest. I was sweating and it made me feel uncomfortable and itchy… or it was just the crappy hospital sheets. Maybe both. I let out a long sigh and sniffle back some tears, but they were still streaming down my face despite my attempts to stop them. I felt hot and stifled and wanted nothing more than to get up and walk right out of the room and go smoke a cigarette. My heart is still racing and I can't help but look behind me and make sure the man in the white beret is not there. With another sigh of relief I look around the rest of the room and my heart just breaks all over again. Callie is sitting at the end of the couch which was brought into my private room and she has her arm around my mother, whose head was resting against her shoulder. It looked as though they both had been crying.

Arizona Robbins, bringing the pain to all that love her.

And even though they were in pain over what happened to me, there they were, side by side supporting me and each other. Even with the cold shoulder I gave Teddy while I was in Africa, Teddy ignored it and supported me when she found out I was back. I'm having trouble deciding if I'm blessed or cursed. My hands are still hurting, but I don't want to bother Calliope. I just can't keep my eyes off her. She's so beautiful, even with no make-up and in scrubs. She looks so calm and peaceful when she sleeps. I can't help but grin. If she knew I was watching her sleep, she'd make it a point to remind me when I used to complain about her doing the same to me. I guess I understand now. I lean back in the bed and my eyes immediately are pulled toward the window and the darkened sky outside. I knew sleep wouldn't come, but at least I had plenty of pretty things to try and distract my mind.

"Dude, what's going on in there?" Alex nodded toward the room in which the other residents were standing.

Cristina scoffed and turned toward him. Her eyes widened and she laughed shortly again and then slapped Meredith's arm. "He doesn't know."

Meredith's eyes widened as well for a moment and then she turned and looked at Alex who wore a really dumb abused puppy face.

"What don't I know?" Alex's voice sounded gruff as always and he tried to peer into the room, but there were too many white coats in the way to even get a glimpse of the patient.

Lexie took a bite from the candy bar in her hand and then jumped slightly at Alex's question. "She means you don't know that Dr. Robbins is back."

"Robbins is back! YES!" Alex pounded the nurse's station with his fist as though the counter was his _bro_. "Stark sucks. I mean, seriously, seriously sucks. So if Robbins is back, then I can get back to peds and actually enjoy my job."

"Awww, the babysitter inside you is strong with the force, Alex." Cristina laughed like what she said was the funniest thing ever. Meredith and Lexie chuckled, but April… Well, April just glared at them all.

"I can't believe you guys are standing here and joking around when Dr. Robbins' surgical career hangs in the balance." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "She is such a strong woman. How does one even come back here after everything she did? I don't think I would have set foot back here. The chief is upset that she's not still in Africa, because the publicity from the grant committee for the hospital was great, but now they have a surgeon from Columbia that replaced her. Callie was completely overwrought by how they ended things, which we still haven't gotten the whole story of…"

"Oh, I got the whole ear full…" Cristina said with a sharp laugh, one that meant nothing was funny about the situation.

"…what? Surgical career hangs in balance? Dude, are you high?" Alex was just staring at April with a scowl.

"April…" Avery said quietly, trying to get her to stop her rant.

"…except Cristina, I guess. And then Mark was in full jerk mode when he found out she was back, but that before he knew…" April finally stopped and sighed. All six of the residents peered into the glass door of Arizona's room and for a moment, the sea of white coats parted and there sat Arizona. Her hands were on a small table as the doctors discussed whatever they were discussing.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Alex basically yelled as he stepped toward the door. He was so loud that it caught the attention of everyone in the room. Bailey turned at them and scowled. Mark stood rigid with a small frown on his face. Owen and Teddy were looking at the x-rays which were mounted on the light box. Derek was pointing something out to them and to Mrs. Robbins, who was hanging on their every word. Chief Webber stood off to the side, a guilty look on his face. He had already assured Arizona that Seattle Grace – Mercy West would be taking care of all of her medical expenses, since she was working on behalf of the hospital during her time in Malawi, but it didn't stop the feeling of utter guilt because of how angry he was when he learned she was back and way before the allotted time.

And then there was Callie. Callie was replacing the dressings on both of Arizona's hands. She had glanced at the group of interns momentarily, but quickly gave Arizona all of her attention. They were talking quietly to one another as though they were the only two people in the room. Arizona had a small smile on her face and Callie was grinning at whatever she just said. Callie took a moment and raised her hand to gently caress Arizona's cheek and Arizona leaned into the touch. Callie said something and nodded once at the end of the sentence and then went back to work on Arizona's hands.

"Are they back together?" Alex asked as he nodded toward Callie and Arizona.

"You never know with those two." Meredith said with a shrug.

"Do we know which of us are going to be on this case yet?" Avery asked, "…because from what I heard, this will be the first case where Torres actually uses the cartilage she makes. And that can be the difference between two healthy hands that will operate again or two hands that may as well be amputated." He shrugged lightly.

"God, could you be more of an ass?" April said while she smacked his arm.

"This is one of us, a surgeon, and one who saves children for god's sake; can you at least pretend not to be so callous?" Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was kinda funny. I mean, think about it, how would a lesbian be able to live with no hands?" Cristina shrugged slightly and lifted her hands so that she could wiggle her fingers at everyone. She then looked at Meredith. Meredith was trying to hide the laugh that was dying to come out.

"Cristina!" Lexie and April both turned to look at Cristina with wide eyes.

"That was kinda low, even for you Yang." Alex muttered under his breath. He felt like he was in shock. His mentor, the only teacher that really seemed to put up with him, the only person that really seemed to believe in him and his abilities, may never operate again. Outside, Alex looked normal, but inside, inside he was mourning. Mourning all the children that would die because they didn't have the amazing Arizona Robbins on their side, they'd end up with some lazy jerk like Stark who would rather finish his tiramisu before getting to the hospital and operating on them. Mourning his own career, because he just knew he would never get to the level he felt he could with Dr. Robbins. "This sucks."

At that moment, his eyes locked with Arizona's and he felt his heart breaking for his mentor. She looked lost and haunted and it made Alex wonder what he would do if he were in her situation. He wasn't sure he'd survive, since the first thought he had was to just kill himself. He wouldn't know how to live if he couldn't operate. And he knew that thought must have gone through Arizona's mind, because despite her sunshine and rainbows demeanor, she was a hardcore surgeon. He glanced at the other residents, they were just standing around and chatting as though today was a normal day, but it wasn't!

"Screw it." Alex marched right into the room. He walked right past Chief Webber, ignored Shepherd, Hunt, Altman and Mrs. Robbins. He looked at Callie, who was still working on Arizona's hands and she nodded her head at him. He stepped up next to Arizona and looked into her eyes again. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears as she looked at him and he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him in a warm embrace. She rested her head against his chest and sobbed. He looked over at Callie and she frowned and looked as though she was holding back tears herself.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Robbins asked Derek.

He glanced at Alex and then back at Barbara. "That is Arizona's star pupil."

Barbara nodded at this revelation and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. Her daughter was so successful; it made her swell with pride. She wasn't just successful as a doctor, but she was a humanitarian, a teacher, a wonderful daughter. It amazed her that she gave birth to such an amazing woman. And she was over the moon that Arizona found Callie. She knew Callie was the one for her daughter. The way she took over care for Arizona and not only her surgical care, but emotional and mental care, it gave Barbara hope. Hope that even if the operation didn't work, that Arizona could survive because she had Callie to support her. She was putting her faith in both women that everything would work out for them.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, the five other residents were watching with eager eyes what occurred before them. Avery rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Alex's actions. Then again, he didn't work much with Dr. Robbins and he didn't really like peds. He felt bad for Torres because of all the rumors flying now, so he really didn't care about Dr. Robbins, only about the surgery. He wanted in on it and hoped Torres would choose him.

Meredith smiled and watched as Alex talked softly to Dr. Robbins. She knew Alex had squishy insides and it wasn't often he let other people catch a glimpse of them, but people he cared for were his soft spot. It reminded her of when Izzie was in a hospital bed, how Alex cared for her. And when she was back at work after her many surgeries, he made sure she ate and took her medicine, when all she wanted to do was stay in the program. He let himself be uncomfortable to try and give her a better life. Yeah, Alex Karev was a good man.

Cristina was watching with a stoic face, but he was glad Alex was in there and comforting Robbins, cause she certainly wasn't going too. She was there when Callie was falling apart because of Arizona's leaving. She watched Callie cry her eyes out and be a general pain in the ass. The only good thing about Robbins being back was maybe the old Callie would come back. At least, she hoped so. As of right now, it looked like Robbins might be to broken to be fixed and she could understand why, after all, Cristina was a surgical whore. She had no idea what she would do without her hands and that's exactly a future Robbins might have to deal with. Cristina shuddered from the thought.

Lexie was sporting a wry smile as she watched Alex comfort Dr. Robbins. She knew Alex was a good man, despite their past together being rather volatile at times. She wished that he would find someone that he could love as much as he loved Izzie. She could never be with him again after the shooting and it hurt her. She was falling for him and finally getting over Mark, but everything ended up tail spinning when Alex cried for Izzie as he was fighting for his life. She was mostly disappointed because she saw a future with him. And watching him pull Dr. Robbins into his arms and comfort her made Lexie want the easy going days of their relationship back.

April was feeling a little uneasy. It was weird seeing all of the doctors working on one of their own again. It brought back feelings from the shooting that she really didn't ever want to revisit. She felt like that day was scarred to her very soul and it frightened her to think someone could hurt Dr. Robbins. Dr. Robbins helped children. She was nice and perky and kind of like April, only blonde with dimples and a killer smile. Not that her smile wasn't nice, but she always found Dr. Robbins attractive. Not that she was a lesbian, but if she was one, Dr. Robbins would be the kind of woman she would want to date. Not that she wanted to date women, but just if things were different. But knowing someone out there could hurt Dr. Robbins just made her wonder how easy it would be for someone to hurt her, or Dr. Sloan, or Alex Karev.

The one thought going through everyone's head was that the world was really a scary place.

Bailey made her way to the door and stuck her head out of it for a minute. "Get back to work, all of you. Seriously, standing there gawking like this is a circus." She shut the door and immediately closed the shades. A few minutes later Alex walked out of the room with a smug grin on his face. "You guys don't have to worry about who is on Dr. Robbins' case now, since she asked for me… personally." He winked at them and walked off, but not before holding up the chart like it was a trophy. Suddenly, all five of the other residents were rethinking their opinions of the man.

It was a little past six in the evening and all of the doctors had finally cleared out of my room, except for the only doctor I wanted there. My mother had gone home and said she would give my father a call and let him know that the surgery would take place tomorrow. We both laughed because my mother and I said at the same time that he would be on the next plane out. To be honest, I'm actually looking forward to seeing my dad again. Since being admitted to Seattle Grace- Mercy West, I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. Lots of ups and downs, but I am feeling a bit better. I didn't realize all the support I had here, not only from the Chief, though I know he felt a bit disappointed with me, but from my fellow doctors and residents. And then there was Calliope. She just takes my breath away and makes me feel like by just having faith in her, everything will end up okay. Maybe she's right.

I'm sitting up in bed and Callie moved the hospital tray over my lap. She had a little grin on her face as she put a brown bag on the tray. "So, I had a nice conversation with your mother earlier. She said she had a dream in which you were operating again and said that she had faith in me as a surgeon. Have I told you how awesome your mother is?"

"She said that to you?" Callie nodded and I couldn't help by smile. "You know, Callie… I didn't really live in a spiritual home, but you make me believe. I do have faith in you and… just thank you for having faith in me." Callie reached up and wiped the tear that started to fall down my cheek. I leaned into her touch and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Arizona, I love you. I know the way we left things and we weren't exactly nice to one another, but we've always fought each other so hard. And it's how I know that you're my one, Arizona. You're it for me. We fight and we both fight dirty, I mean, just look at our names…" I couldn't help but laugh at that, she was right, we weren't blessed in the name department, but we were unique. "But even through everything the love I feel for you is so, so strong. When you were gone, I felt like a piece of me went with you and no matter what I did, I just couldn't get it back."

She licks her lips and looks away from me, tears welling in her eyes. "But now I feel it again. I'm whole because you're here. And I know you're not ready to talk and have things just magically go back to how they were, but I need you to know that I love you. That I want to be with you. That I want to take care of you. I want a family with you, Arizona and only you. So please, just regardless of the outcome of this surgery, I need you to know that I love you and that I need you. Okay? You don't have to say anything or agree to anything or say certain words back to me," she laughed slightly and looked back up at me. Tears were making tracks on her cheeks, but her eyes shined with so much love… love for me, she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

I raised my hand to her face and then sighed as I realized my heavily bandaged hands couldn't even caress her cheek and comfort her right now. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say it, but my lips wouldn't move. More tears fell down my cheeks as I slowly put my hand back down to my side and nodded at her. Even though I said nothing, Callie smiled so widely at me, it was like I just gave her the world. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my temple. How I wish she kissed my lips, but I can't ask for that. I can't ask for more from her, not until this surgery is over and I can process what may happen in my future.

"Okay! Now that I've got that out of the way, I will resort to plan B to get you to love me." She laughed and winked at me. I don't think I ever loved her more than I did in that moment. She was cheering me up, even though I just dismissed her heartfelt plea to me. She understands me like no other person ever had, not even Timothy. She opened the brown bag and pulled out food containers. The smell made my stomach grumble rather loudly and she glanced down toward it. I felt my cheeks warm from embarrassment. "Sounds like the monster you're hiding down there is happy with plan B."

I laugh and nod. "I'm so hungry. I can't exactly eat on my own and all I had earlier was a small baloney sandwich my mother fed to me."

"Hospital food, yum!" She laughs and it's infectious and soon I'm laughing too. "Well, you're in luck. I ran down to that little Chinese place you love and got you an order of chicken and broccoli with some white rice." She nodded to the containers. "And some orange juice." I laughed that she remembered the orange juice. She opened the containers and grabbed a fork and loaded it and then brought it to my mouth while making airplane noises. I raised my brow at her and she laughed. "Hey, I figured you're a peds surgeon, you might need the help to open up."

"Thank you, Calliope." She winks at me again and feeds me dinner. We chat about the surgery and the impact it may have on my life in the future. We chat about how hard therapy will be, but I assure her that I'm going to fight and fight with my might to operate again.

"I have faith in you, Calliope. If anyone will give me a chance at operating again, it's you."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Arizona." She leans in and kisses my forehead. She cleans up our dinner, which was delicious and flops herself on the couch in my small hospital room. "I have a few medical journals here, would you like me to read something to you?"

"Calliope, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm not going anywhere, I swear." I laugh softly and turn to look at her. She looks so tired, but she stays and feeds me and entertains me. I just can't believe how much support and care she's giving me despite how I've treated her. Am I really worth all the love she is giving me? "You should go home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, you know." I hold up my hands to make my point.

She smiles at me and leans against her thighs while looking me in the eye. "Arizona, there is nothing you can say or do to make me leave this room. There's no place I'd rather be than with you. Not having you close for a little over two months was enough, so let's just be together, okay?" She smiles at me and I nod again. "I really don't want to fight with you anymore, especially since I like having you around here."

I laugh and shake my head. "I don't want to fight with you either, but having you here with me has really helped, Calliope. I… I felt c-completely helpless. I lost control of e-everything, Calliope. I lost control of my career, my hands, my l-love, my life. I was feeling like I wasn't here, it was another person, a shell of who I was… But you being here, you make me feel like I can get back to the person I was. I want to be that person again, Calliope. Maybe when I get there…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I watched as a tear slowly fell down her cheek and she nodded.

"I understand, Arizona. And I'll be here for you as long as you let me… And maybe even if you don't." She laughed and grabbed a blanket and covered her legs. She turned the light in the room off and the moonlight ignited her in a soft glow that I could have sworn she were an angel. My angel. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the start of a long hard road."

I snuggle into the uncomfortable bed, which was probably just uncomfortable because I had been stuck in it all day. I feel exhausted, but I know it's the pain and medications I'm on. I also know that this is just the start of the hell I'm about to endure, but I can do it. With Calliope by my side I can do anything… "I love you too, Calliope."

The words are a soft whisper, but Callie hears them being mumbled from Arizona's lips as she relaxes and drifts off to slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fix You (5/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I think it's a bit whimsical and it's fully intended. I hope it's easy to follow, I did my best to add breaks that will actually appear on FF .net, but no guarantees, the site seems to hate me! As always, thank you so much to everyone that takes the time to comment and let me know what they think of the story. It means so much to me!

Callie could not stop crying. She had left Arizona's bedside two hours ago so she could have some time alone with her parents. She was introduced to The Colonel and right away knew that Arizona was a nice mix of both of her parents. The warmth that engulfed her as Colonel Robbins gave her a meaty hug still hung over her as she sat in the lounge while preparing herself for the surgery she was about to perform. It also led her to reason she couldn't stop crying. Suddenly, doubt replaced faith and fear replaced the calm she was feeling before. And now she couldn't stop crying. And this wasn't just a few tears crawling down her cheeks, no, this was full on gut-wrenching sobs. Her mid-section was starting to hurt from the powerful sobs and her face was starting to ache from the grimace her face contorted to with each sob. She felt as though she were breaking and the only person who could put her back together was about to be on her table in the OR.

She heard the door open, but was unable to stop her sobbing. She listened as footsteps worked toward her and then a pair of strong arms wrapped her in a hug. The scent was purely male and she felt the stubbly cheek against her own. She wasn't scared; she knew right away it was Mark coming to check on her. She was supposed to be scrubbing in ten minutes ago and she knew someone would be coming to get her after she ignored two pages. Mark rubbed her shoulders and squeezed her gently, doing his best to be the comfort and support she needed. He still felt insanely guilty over how he reacted upon Arizona's arrival at the hospital. It opened his eyes to how focused he could be and it often led him to assuming things that were simply not there. He would work on that. The two sat in a comfortable embrace as Callie sobbed a few more times. She was thankful it was Mark that came to check up on her, since she needed to talk to him anyway.

"I can't do this, Mark. What if I'm responsible for Arizona never being able to pick up a cup of coffee again, let alone operate? What if something goes wrong or the cartilage doesn't hold?" Tears were still falling from her eyes, but she was finally able to swallow the sobs back. Her hands were moving as she ranted, but Mark was glad she hadn't started speaking Spanish yet. He was rubbing her back and just letting her vent at him. He was going to be the shoulder she needed to lean on. "I love her, Mark and I met her parents, Mark! I can't believe I met her parents this way, it should've been a happy meeting, though I was happy to meet them… And her parents are just wonderful and there for her, but what will they think of me if I fail..? I don't know if I can live with that!"

Callie stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. She stilled herself and took another deep breath and looked into Mark's eyes. He eyes were still wet from tears, but the look in her eyes was of pure fear. "We need to postpone the surgery, Mark. I can't go into surgery feeling this way." Callie's hands were shaking slightly and that, coupled with the feeling of nervousness flowing throughout her entire body was frustrating her. She looked away from Mark and let out a long breath from between her cheeks. "Mark… there is a boot heel i_mprinted_ in her right hand. Who the hell does that to another person?"

"Hey, hey… okay, it's going to be okay, but I need you to calm down." Mark put his hands on Callie's shoulders and shook her just slightly to ensure she was paying attention to him. "First of all, I don't know where all this doubt came from, but you've perfected that cartilage and it's going to make you a big name in the medical field. Seriously. You're ready, Callie and Arizona has faith in you and your hands. She said so herself, so now you need to have faith in yourself. You can do this, Callie, Arizona needs you. So hey, her parents are in the waiting room now and we haven't had her brought to the OR just yet, so why don't you go and talk to her for a few minutes before things get started? And secondly, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that whatever heel imprint is in her hand is going to disappear. Neither of you need a constant reminder of what happened to her. No one needs that." Mark patted her back and moved out of her space.

Callie nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea and thank you." The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Callie did her best to pull herself together. "Mark, I'm still pretty mad at you, but what I heard from Teddy about how you treated Arizona the other day really makes me want to just hit you. I mean, really hit you, or make my father come here and really put you in your place."

Mark paled at the thought of Mr. Torres returning… he still could feel Mr. Torres' hands on him from the last time they met. His hand subconsciously rubbed his neck, but all he did was nod slightly.

"You're a smart man, a doctor for heaven's sake! I appreciate that you were so willing to blindly fight on my behalf, but I don't need that. I need a friend, a person I can talk too and who will be there to support me, but I don't need someone to fight for me. I can fight for myself and if I really need someone to step up for me, you need to let it be Arizona. She may not realize it yet, but she's my one. I love her. And I need for you to respect me and respect her." Callie moved her head so that she could look into Mark's eyes. She wanted him to really hear her. He nodded slightly and she stood up and started to walk out of the room to go and see Arizona before the surgery. "And Mark, if you ever touch her again I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slightly, even though Callie had already left the room.

"Hey there, I hope you're ready for a long nap." Callie smiles at me, but I see the tear tracks on her face and see the nervousness in her body language. She comes to my side and gently traces her index finger along my cheek.

I smile up at her and lean into the touch before nodding slightly. I try to reach up to caress her cheek, but again, realize my hands aren't exactly in a position to let me. It's just so natural for me to want to touch her and not being able to is just making me so sad all over. Tears are welling in my eyes again, haven't I cried enough?

"Hey, hey, no crying," she leans close to me and nuzzles her nose against my cheek. The feeling makes me giggle and feel warmth spread all throughout my body. I nuzzle my nose against her cheek playfully and then lay my head back against the pillow. I look back at her and I see that tears are slowly moving down her cheeks. The look she is giving me is just breaking my heart. She's looking at me like this may be the last time she sees me alive or in decent spirits, knowing what was to come following the surgery.

"Maybe I should be saying that to you?" I smile shyly at her and all of a sudden she breaks. The tears are accompanied by a soft sob and then a wail as she slides her arms around me. I do my best to hold her, despite my hands handicapping me. I lean my cheek against hers and softly whisper into her ear. "Hey, Calliope, don't cry, not for me. I have the best orthopedic surgeon in the world on my case and she's simply amazing. You know, she makes cartilage from scratch! And she did that on her own, when everyone told her it couldn't be done. That is how amazing she is. And when she looks at me with her beautiful eyes and her smile that lights up any room she walks into and she tells me that I just need to have faith in her… well, I believe her with all my heart and soul. So don't you worry about anything, I have faith in her."

I felt Callie exhale a long shaky breath and then she laughed. It was music to my ears. She must be so worried about whether or not something goes wrong. This is a strange situation and I'm honestly surprised the Chief is even letting Callie operate on me, but I think his guilt is overriding his logic at this point. I'm certainly not going to complain, I need Calliope, not just as my surgeon, but in my life or this deep seeded fear and desperation might end up taking me to places I don't want to go. Callie's caress breaks me from the dark thoughts in my mind and she smiles down at me. I want to kiss her, but I can't yet. I can't make her have hope incase this surgery doesn't go the way we plan. I can't tie her down with a handicapped version of me.

"You are absolutely right." She says as we begin heading to the OR. I didn't even realize Alex and an intern had walked in and started moving me. Callie is gently holding the wrist of my right hand and I feel her thumb gently rubbing circles against my skin. It sends goosebumps up my arm and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on edge. That's what Calliope does to me… she walks me to the edge and makes me want to fly off it and soar.

I'm moved to the OR table and the doctors are setting me up. Callie looks nervous as she gives orders to the nurses and to Alex. She then turns back to me and smiles, she's trying to show how strong she is for me, but the worry is there, I can see it. "Alright, we're just about all set here."

"You. Are. Great. Calliope." I smile at her and she laughs, both of us lost in a distant memory for a moment. When she looks back at me, all the doubt and fear is gone and there is just determination and love. The anesthesiologist tells us that she's going to start administering the medication.

"You come back to me, Arizona." Callie leans down and she finally presses her lips to mine. My eyes close and I relish the touch for as long as I can before I drift off into sleep.

I'm standing in an open field full of the greenest grass I've ever seen. It's a beautiful day. The sky is so blue and there isn't a cloud in sight and the sun is beaming down sheltering me in its warmth. I hold my hands out and spin around before giggling helplessly. I can't remember ever having a _'Sound of Music'_ moment before. Callie would call me a moron and then start spinning around herself. The thought of Callie makes me long for her and I glance around and see nothing except in the center of the clearing are two tombstones. I feel a shiver travel down my spine, but walk toward the tombstones. When I reach them, they are identical other than the names in the center. This is where my brother and my grandfather were laid to rest.

"Hey Sis," I hear my brother and look to my right. There he is, outfitted in his dress blues and his white cover. He looks so handsome and crisp and alive.

"Should I get used to you sneaking up on me?" I smiled at him before turning back to look over the tombstones.

"I'm here because you need me, Sis. And you know I'm always right." He offered me a lopsided grin and it reminded me of all the mischief we used to get into together as kids. It made me truly feel how much I missed him. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wallow over how unfair life seemed to be for me. I was given the best brother in the world, only to have him taken away from me. I was given the most wonderful woman in the world to love and I pushed her away from me. I was given an amazing grant and an opportunity to save children in Africa, only to have my hands taken from me. I've lost everything.

"Sis, you have choices to make, choices that are going to shape the rest of your life. But right now, you're going to have to make one of the biggest decisions ever. Regardless of what happens in surgery, this decision is really a life changer." I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned back to look at his bright blue eyes. He looked through me. He always could.

"Your brother is right." I felt a hand on my left shoulder and turned to look into the eyes of the grandfather I never met, the man who I never had the honor to meet, but who I felt like I knew all my life. The name I was given was in honor of the ultimate sacrifice he made for his country. He also looks amazingly handsome and crisp in his dress blues. I sniffled back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and looked into the face of the man I wish I would have known more than just through my father's memories of him. "Arizona, I'm only here to tell you that I'm proud of you. I wanted you to know that you have truly honored your name and my memory and I sincerely hope you choose not to change that." He gives me a soft kiss against me cheek before turning and walking away from me. My heart is pounding in my ears and tears are falling down my face, but inside, all I feel is pride and positively thankful for whatever drugs in my system gave me this opportunity. The moment is short lived as my grandfather slowly dissipates before my eyes.

Tim grabs his cover and puts it under his right arm. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, the front always a bit longer than the back. "He's not the only proud of you, Sis. I am too. And I watch Mom and Dad and I know they both are as well. I know Dad isn't much for showing it, but he really is proud of you. He knows the only reason you didn't end up in the same place as me was because of DADT. I think he's sad because of it on one hand, but thankful on the other, especially after what happened to me." I nod while listening to Tim. He was so brave to go off to war. I don't have the heart to tell him that I never intended to go into the military, regardless.

"It's okay, Sis." He chuckles and I watch as his head leans back and his hair ruffles in the wind. I miss him so much, little things like how his blonde hair always landed perfectly on his head and his pure white smile that seemed to sparkle. "This is really important and I know you're processing and working through everything and that's part of why I'm here, but I need you to really hear me, okay?" He nods his head toward me and I can feel his eagerness to help me. I nod back at him with solemn look of pure veneration, my brother, ever my savior.

The scenery around me changes and I'm in the kitchen slash dining room of a large house. I'm smacked with a sense of familiarity and I realize that I saw this house in a previous dream; one that didn't end very happily. There's a large table across from the island in the center of the kitchen. I see Callie sitting at the head of the table and she's holding an infant with short blonde peach fuzz hair. She's smiling so widely at the baby it just takes my breath away. To her right sits her father and across from him is my father. They're animatedly talking with each other and when my father imitates a motion as though he's throwing a ball, I can assume they're discussing baseball. In the kitchen my mother is putting the finishing touches on her famous apple pie and I see a woman, who I can only assume is Callie's mother from how she looks, is laughing with her while checking a pot on the stove. A mass of brown curly hair is being chased by a mop of blonde hair and both children are giggling. The picture sends a wave of warmth through my entire body.

The sound of a door opening and closing is heard and I see myself walking in the room. I'm carrying a bag of groceries and I say hello to everyone in the room. I watch as I lean in and press my lips to Callie's cheek and then another to the infant in her hands. I drop the groceries on the counter and the two women thank me and apologize again for needing the last minute trip to the store. Suddenly, the dark haired girl runs by me. She's still laughing and I quickly raise a hand and ruffle her hair as she passes. Her brother is about to go by me, but he stops and slaps my butt and then giggles while running off. I give him a look of mock offense and quickly take off chasing after him. Everyone in the room is laughing at our antics.

"You can have such a wonderful and happy life, Sis, regardless of whether or not you can operate. I know how much you love surgery, but it's just a part of you." He points at the other me in the room and that's when I see it. I look more closely at her hands and they're still in braces. Her fingers look stiff and as though they didn't move nearly as smoothly as they once did. How can I be that happy if I can't operate? Or use my hands in a normal fashion? I watch as the Arizona in the room runs by Callie and Callie slaps her butt too, which causes the little boy and girl to erupt into even more laughter. Is it really possible to be that happy without my career?

"Sis, you can be amazing and get another career, one that doesn't require such focus and manual dexterity. You're so amazing, there are thousands of things you can do, but most importantly, you have a woman who wants to be with you. I have no idea if this is really something that can happen, but I feel like it's one of so many scenarios you can put yourself into, but you have to be willing! I mean it, Sis, you can be happy and have a wonderful life and I can dance so, _so_ hard at your wedding. I'll be dancing all over heaven in celebration of your love."

I feel choked up as the scene in front of me slowly melts away into darkness. I wanted to watch more of that family; a family that could possibly be in my future. It was like a new dream was being awakened inside me, one I never even knew I wanted, but now, I want nothing more than to be with Calliope. I wonder if that would be something that she would still want with me. I know at one point in time I nearly lost her over the thought of a family like this, but that family looked so natural, so happy… why couldn't I have happiness like that?

"You can Sis, that's what I'm trying to tell you." I hear the frustration in Tim's voice and it hurts me deeply. I was always the stubborn one and it took a lot to change my mind or make me realize even the simplest things sometimes.

The scene around us shifts and now we're standing in Callie's apartment. The room feels cold and lacking the love and joy that Callie and I always seem to share. I see Callie sitting in a chair next to a window in the living room. She's wearing all black and just staring out of the window into a darkened starless sky. Sitting on the red couch is my father and he's holding my mother close to him. My mother's head is resting against his chest and she's sobbing. My father looks as though he's about to break and it's taking every ounce of his power to remain stoic. Carlos and Lucia Torres are standing in the kitchen. Carlos looks as though he's in shock and he keeps glancing at Callie and my parents. Lucia is fiddling with some platters of food that are sitting on the counters. It looks as though they are getting ready for guests.

I look at Tim, my eyes asking the question that I can't seem to squeeze out of my mouth. He frowns at me and shakes his head before looking back into the room. "I love you, Sis, but I don't want you here yet. If you give up though, you're going to hurt a lot of people. I know how you've been feeling lately, but all of these people love you and they would rather you stick around handicapped than be taken from them." He nods at the room and then looks back at me. "It's been three days since you died here. Callie, well, she hasn't taken the loss well at all. She hasn't spoken a single word since she was given the news. She's stopped eating, caring, living. She stares out of the window and looks at the sky, almost as though she's asking why. Why would you be taken away from her? She's completely broken and no one thinks she's going to recover. She's completely lost her faith, Sis."

I swallow the lump in my throat and cover my face with my hands as I sob. After everything I've done to Callie, how I could I do this to her too? Would I really be so selfish as to take away her faith on top of everything else? And how did I die? Was it during surgery… or after? I lick my lips and look back up to Tim. He pulls me into his arms and gives me a warm hug and squeezes me gently. "Things don't have to be this way. There are thousands of scenarios out there, Sis. So you need to make a choice, regardless of whether or not the surgery is successful. You need to live your life and love and be happy, Sis. Don't let the despair swallow you whole. I don't want to see you in heaven anytime soon." He kisses me against my temple and I feel his tears falling against my cheek and shoulder. My big brother, Tim, is crying for me. "Please make the right decision, Sis. I really, _really _want to dance at your wedding." He pulls away from me and smiles. "I love you, Sis, and remember, I'm always with you." He touches my chest over my heart and then puts his cover back on his head. He turns and starts walking away. I see him fading from my sight. He turns around and salutes me, then winks as he disappears.

I've heard of people who have been close to death say they see their life flash before their eyes. I know I'm being operated on right now and I know I'm on a lot of medication, but in some way, I feel as though I've been given glimpses into possible futures for me. Maybe neither are really to be, but just possibilities and if that's the case, then my brother is right. I have a decision to make and it's the easiest decision, not the hardest. The decision is and will always be to live. I didn't even really realize how desperate and sad and alone I had felt until Calliope reminded me how it felt to be loved. She loves me. She still wants to be with me, despite everything. My Calliope… It doesn't matter if I can operate again or not. I have a life to live.

Callie was nervous, but she was doing her best not to show it in front of Arizona's parents. The three of them were huddled in Arizona's small hospital room and talking about nothing and everything. Callie had learned how fearless Arizona was as a child and how she was always able to talk her big brother into doing the craziest things. The Colonel told her a story about how Arizona convinced Tim that they should train to be paratroopers when he was ten years old and she was eight. They had a tree house and Arizona took an old mattress and put it just outside the tree house door. All Tim had to do was jump, because Arizona, of course, was the higher ranking officer and she had to judge how he did before he could be a real paratrooper. She tied the top of a sheet round his shoulders and the bottom around his ankles (and don't get him started on how upset Barbara was that they ruined one of her sheets). And Tim, being the good brother and soldier he was, jumped without question. The mattress barely broke his fall and he ended up dislocating his shoulder and fracturing an ankle, but he was proud because Arizona told him he passed with flying colors. Callie couldn't wait to see what kind of mischief her kids would get into… she just hoped she'd be having those kids with Arizona.

She really liked Arizona's parents. They were warm and welcomed her with open arms, even though Arizona had pushed and pushed hard to keep Callie away. She wasn't going anywhere, not when Arizona needed her so much. Yeah, she had her parents, but Callie wanted to be the one to take care of her and help her and support her. Most of all she wanted to love Arizona and be loved by Arizona and she was at the point where she would do anything to make that happen. If Arizona needed time, she would gladly give it to her, but she was going to fight and fight hard. She had spoken briefly to the Colonel when he cornered her alone the previous day and given her a firm handshake followed by a _"if you break my daughter, I'll break you"_ speech. It felt so good to tell him how she felt about Arizona and that she was going to do everything in her power to make Arizona happy. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her square in the eye and said, _"Thank you, Callie. I'm glad my daughter found you." _The swell of pride in her chest from that moment still lingered inside even now.

Everyone in the room froze when they heard a slight groan coming from the bed. Callie quickly jumped up and went to Arizona's side. She gently caressed Arizona's cheek and smiled when she watched those beautiful blue eyes come into her view. Arizona had a glassy look on her face, but that wasn't uncommon for someone who just came out of ten hour surgery. Callie was so excited while watching Arizona wake up she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest so it could hug her with all its might. Callie leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's temple and then whispered softly, "Thank you."

Callie smoothed her hand over Arizona's forehead and pushed her hair back. She knew Arizona would be a bit dazed and confused as she woke up. Arizona lifted her hands just slightly and raised a brow when she realized how heavy they felt and how much effort it took to lift them at all. "Take it easy and try not to move your hands too much. You have casts on both of them, so that's why you can't move your fingers. They probably feel a bit heavy too." Callie laughed slightly as she watched realization slowly come over Arizona's features. The fog must be lifting away her mind. "The surgery went really well. There were no complications and the cartilage was _awesome_ and did exactly what it was made to do. Now we just need to wait and see, okay? Lots of physical therapy and work, but I have a really good feeling that everything is going to be more than okay." She looked into Arizona's eyes and Arizona stared back. They looked at one another for what felt like hours, just devouring each other's essence and reveling in one another's presence.

Arizona licked her lips in preparation to speak, her eyes never moving from Callie's. She felt this intense connection to the beautiful woman who was so willing to take care of her and be with her. She slowly raised her right hand with a soft grunt and a grimace from the effort it took and let her fingertips gently caress Callie's cheek. Callie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch with a small smile on her face. The moment was perfect and when Callie opened her eyes she looked into the blue eyes she loved so much and saw a fierce determination and love within them.

"Marry Me, Calliope."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fix You (6/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Okay, part of this chapter has been my favorite writings, but other parts of it were pretty difficult to get out. I've been reassured by Drea and JJ that this chapter is up to par, so I truly hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you to everyone that has been commenting on LiveJournal as well on Fanfiction dot net (stupid FF .net formating), I truly appreciate all the comments! I hope this is up to everyone's expectations. ;)

The room was still and there were no sounds being made except the incessant beating from the monitor next to my bed. Everyone in the room knew my heart rate just went up, but I didn't care. This was my moment; the most important moment of my life so far, really. This moment would define my future; a future filled with 'I love yous', vows, and children. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't scared about the future or having children or giving myself completely to Calliope… I was super excited! I was so blinded by my pain and despair that I nearly lost everything. I was pushing Callie away so hard and so often that I was eventually going to lose her. But no! I will not let that happen.

"Marry me, Calliope?"

I know Callie felt three pairs of eyes on her and she was fidgeting because I was putting her on the spot, but I didn't want to spend another moment without Calliope knowing how much I love her. I couldn't let Calliope go on without knowing that I wanted to be her wife and that I wanted her to be my wife. I need her to be my beautiful, loving, amazing wife and promise me forever. Why hasn't she answered me yet? I look at her, my blue eyes trying to express just how serious I am right now, but I feel the nerves flying in my stomach because of the silent stare she's giving me. My hands are twitching to grip the blanket at my sides and it's actually causing a bit of pain and making me feel a little uncomfortable, but I just have to push through it. My mouth has gone completely dry. Shouldn't this answer be easy? She's been hammering me with how much she loves me and wants to be with me and yeah, we need to talk and we will! I will talk to her and open up completely with her, but she needs to say yes. She needs to say yes now!

The heart monitor is racing and it forces all of us out of our reveries. I lick my lips to try and wet my mouth again and hold back the tears I already feel stinging my eyes. I need to stay strong and show Calliope how sure I am that I want to be with her. I take a deep breath and tilt my head slightly and offer her the most genuine smile I can. She has a nervous look on her face and she's still staring at me. I can almost see the wheels spinning in her head and the steam releasing from her ears. I smile at that thought and make sure both dimples are popping out and smiling at Calliope too.

"Marry me, Calliope!"

She blinked several times and finally raises a brow at me. It looks like the third time is the charm and she's finally broken out of her self-imposed shock. She moves her lips to say something, but nothing comes out. She raises her hand to her forehead and rubs what I can only assume is an impending headache away. She raises that hand toward me and laughs slightly. "W-what did you just say? I mean, I must really be tired after those ten hours of operating on your hands because I really think I'm starting to hear things." She chuckles nervously as she looks at me and then lets her gaze wander to my mother and father. My mother's eyes are wide and she is looking at me as though she's feeling as nervous as I am right now. My father is just standing stoically like the good soldier he is.

I lick my lips again and lock my eyes with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. The woman I want to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night. I'm a little sad that she hasn't really answered me yet, but I understand her reluctance here. I need to reassure her and stand strong and make sure she really, really hears me. "I said… Marry me, Calliope." My voice is low, but firm and she should know better than to mess around with me right now.

Callie blows a long stream of air out of her mouth and then licks her beautiful pink plump lips. "A-Arizona… I d-don't know what to say… the uhm, you know, the medications you are on… they can m-make you a little loopy and you're p-probably still kind of out of it n-now." She's rambling and nervous and panicking and just utterly adorable. I just fall more and more in love with her, but I know I'm being pretty unfair right now and really putting her in the spotlight especially with my parents standing in the room to witness this. I'm not on a bended knee and I don't have a ring and there are probably a thousand better ways for me to do this, but I just cannot wait. I can see she's on the cusp of a breakdown and my parents are here to watch it.

I reach out to her, my eyes pleading with her to stop the ramble and just say yes. She takes my casted hand into both of hers. She glances at my parents and then turns back to me. "…And then there was Africa and sadness and KIDS! You know, we pretty much had broken up over kids, so yeah, I mean, there's a lot of things we really need to talk about." I feel my lips trying to curve downward, but I force them to stay into a smile. I guess this is the part where she breaks my heart like I broke all of ours two months ago. I can't cry. I won't cry. This doesn't mean we won't ever get married. I will just have to ask again or wait. I can wait for her to ask me, I can. I nod slightly at her, deciding not to speak because I just can't trust my voice to be strong in this moment.

"No puedo creer esto. Ella se vuelve y le ha hecho daño y me puso en esta situación imposible y ahora esto!" Callie gently drops her right hand from mine, but her left is gripping mine as though it was the only thing keeping her grounded in this moment. "Y ahora que me he operado y todo se ve bien, me he convencido de que tenemos una oportunidad. Una posibilidad real de volver a estar juntos y hacer que todo el tiempo que la obligan a hablar conmigo, ella lo hace! Me quiero casar contigo, Arizona! Pero usted elige este momento para pedir? ¿En serio?"

[I can't believe this. She comes back and she's hurt and I'm put into this impossible position and now this! And now that I've operated and everything looks good, I've convinced myself we have a chance. A real chance to get back together and make it as long as I force her to talk to me, she does this! I want to marry you, Arizona! But you choose this moment to ask? Seriously?]

"Seriously Arizona?" Oh boy, she's getting angry now and I can feel my confidence start to waiver. I have no idea what she just spouted, but I keep the smile on face and the dimples winking at her. She can't be mad at me when I smile at her like this, can she? I see the anger dissipate from her face and she tilts her head back and laughs. "Seriously Arizona?" I'm not really sure if she really wants me to answer that or not, so I nod slightly, smile still in place. The heart monitor suddenly starts racing again and I can't stop myself from giggling while watching her. She has this amazed look on her face and the most breathtaking smile. I love her so much.

"Oh my gosh, Callie, just say yes already before my little girl has a heart attack and you all have to swoop in and take her back to an operating room! The last time I checked, hearts were not your specialty." My mother's words were soothing and brightened by laughter at the absurdity of this moment.

I glance to my mother, she's holding back giggles and my father is just grinning ear to ear. "I think she knows matters of the heart, mom. My heart is in her hands right now. She's the only one that can fix my broken heart." I turn back to Callie, my eyes imploring her to give me a real answer, "Please, Calliope… I can't live another day without knowing you're mine." I sniffle back the tears threatening, I've cried enough and I will not cry right now. "Please, Callie," I know she can hear the pleading in my voice, "We'll talk. About everything, I promise you. Communication was never our strong suit, but I've learned how toxic that can be for us and I like to think you have too. We'll talk about everything and anything! I'm ready for this. Tim, he helped me, you know." I heard mother gasp and watched as my father put his arm around her. Callie raised a brow at me.

"I know it sounds crazy, my dead brother guiding and helping me, but he did. I have made mistakes in my life and I know I will make more in the future, but I want to make those mistakes with you. I want you to hold me when I cry about them and then be ready to smack some sense into me when I do silly things." We both chuckle softly and I turn as much as I can so that I can reach out with my casted hands to her. She holds them in her hands and I just smiled up at her. "Calliope, I love you. I have never loved anyone like this ever before. You are the one for me, just like I am yours. You said it yourself! We are meant to be together. And I promise, we will talk about everything. About Africa, about Seattle, I will talk to you about my hardships, my family, my brother and we'll talk about our future, about our kids, just everything. I wasn't living when you weren't with me. I need you. I can't live a happy life without you. So please…" I lick my lips and taste the salt from the tears that began spilling during my heartfelt speech and swallow down the lump that formed in my throat at being so painfully honest with her, "Please, Calliope… I love you and you love me, so please marry me. Marry. Me."

The stale air in the hospital room hung over us like smoke from a burning fire. Callie's dark brown eyes latched onto mine and we stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. I felt panic rising in my chest from the silence, but I didn't want to break it, not yet. I needed to give Callie time. I finally did it, poured out my entire heart and soul to her. It was one of the most difficult things I would probably ever do in my life. I've always been the girl who holds emotion inward, who doesn't break down and show weakness in front of anyone, even people who love her. I took my brother's death so hard, but I was a rock for my parents. I didn't show them how deeply the loss of Tim affected me because they needed me to be their strength at the time. They needed to be able to lean on me and I needed to support them, but I was heartbroken too. I pushed all that pain and sorrow inward and then just never talked about him. I push all the pain and sorrow from my cases inward and they haunt me, much like my brother. I know that I do this to myself, but it's kind of like a drug and once you start and you're barreling down that path, it's nearly impossible to stop or change. But Calliope makes me want to be a better woman. She makes me want to share everything with her, even my pain and despair.

I see my parents in the corner of my eyes and my mother is in tears over my speech. She's curled into my father with her head resting on his chest. He has a small smile on his face and I can see tear tracks on his cheeks. My father is crying of my heartfelt words and I can see him beaming with pride. "My father is moved by my love for you, Calliope, even he sees that we are meant to be. I think everyone has seen it lately except me and I'm sorry. I'm so deeply, deeply sorry for the pain I have put you through. You've been nothing by my good man in a storm since I returned. I know the storm is still raging around us and it probably will continue for a while, you know, with the long therapy I have to go through and the talks we'll have, but I know you'll be here to support me, regardless of your answer."

Callie releases her hold on my hands and reaches with her right hand to gently caress my cheek. I lean into her touch and she smiles at me. "Of course I'll marry you, moron." I finally release the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I feel my face brighten into the biggest beam of happiness I have felt since before Carter-Madison's and Africa's were ever even blip on my radar. She leans down and presses her lips to mine and I swear, fireworks are going off in my head and butterflies are partying in my belly. I faintly hear my parents clapping in the background, but my attention is solely on my fiancées lips and the kiss slowly becomes less chaste and filled with the passion Calliope and I feel for each other. I hear the cleansing of a throat behind us and then a cough and Calliope's lips turn up into a grin before she presses another soft kiss against my lips and then pulls back.

"I think that was your father's subtle hint at asking us to stop, huh?" Calliope is glowing as we both turn back to my parents. My father's cheeks have a subtle red tint to them and it makes me laugh. My father is not usually a man that blushes.

"I'm sorry," he says and laughs, "…but we didn't want to be witnesses to where that kiss was going, young ladies." He lowers his head slightly and grins at us. "We're going to go grab a bite to eat and give you girls some privacy." My mother walks over and hugs Callie warmly and then my father steps up to her and shakes her hand firmly. He then opens the door for my mother and she walks out and as he follows her, he turns back to Callie and whispers, "Welcome to the family." He then turns to walk out and shuts the door behind him.

Callie leans toward me and presses out foreheads together. I feel her tears dropping against my cheeks and I tilt my head so that I can nuzzle my nose against her cheeks lovingly. "Don't cry."

"Happy tears," she whispers to me, "…really happy tears."

"I love you. Thank you. Thank you for making me so happy." I lick my lips and then laugh shortly. "I really wish I could touch you right now."

She grabs my left hand and pulls it against her chest and holds it over her heart. I can feel how quickly it's beating beneath my tender fingertips. I smile up at her and she beams down at me. "That was quite a speech, Arizona."

"Yeah, took a lot of sweet talking to finally make you answer." I stick my tongue out at her playfully and she laughs at my antics.

"I love you too, Arizona."

"I know."

"Oh my god, I have to call my parents. I mean, your parents were here and they pretty much saw everything. It's a good thing your parents aren't really into all the latest technologies, or that proposal might have made its way onto Youtube." We both chuckle and I just thankfully feel all the tightness that was clinging to my body relax. "And we need to talk, you know, seriously talk about things, but you said our kids in your speech. _Our kids_. We're going to have kids. I want a mini-Arizona, you know, so keep that in mind." She laughs and just smiles at me and I feel all the breath deflate my lungs. She's so beautiful and she's mine. "And you know, if we're going to have kids, then we should get a house! Totally get a big beautiful house with a nice large Jacuzzi bathtub so we can bathe together." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I can't help but giggle softly. She's really on a roll now.

"And we should make sure we check schools that are near the house, because it would be nice to be in a district with a good school, unless you want to do like a private school?" She raises a brow at me and I just smile at her. "There are a lot of good private schools in Seattle and money is really no object, so we can totally do that if you prefer. Oh! When do you want to start planning the wedding? You know, my mother is probably going to want to be a part of those conversations. She's a lawyer, but really, an event planner at heart. Especially when it comes to parties! And my father is going to be so so excited, I should really call them, but I don't want to leave my fiancée alone right now." She beams at me that breathtaking smile and I just find her so irresistible. I tug the hand that she's holding toward me and she gets the hint so she moves closer to me and presses her lips to mine. Some moments should last forever and this one tops them all.

All the excitement and range of emotions I've just gone through has really made me feel tired. I suppose the fact I just got out of surgery has something to do with that as well. I try and stifle a yawn, because I really don't want to sleep, I want to bask in the beauty and warmth that is Calliope and just be with her, but she sees me and smiles at me. She caresses my cheek and kisses me softly again. "I know you're tired and you should really rest." She tilts her head at me and doesn't move until I nod slightly at her. "Are you in any pain, especially your hands?"

I shake my head no and smile shyly up at her. "I'm good, Calliope. For the first time in a long time I actually feel really good."

"I'm glad, Arizona. I only want you to feel good and if you're ever feeling sad or lonely or angry, I want you to come to me. We're getting married, so I need you to trust me and have faith in me." I smile up at her and nod because I do. I truly have faith that Calliope can help me through any obstacle that I'm faced with. "Good, now that that's settled, I just have a few patients to check on, so why don't you try and get some rest and I'll come back once I'm done. I'll bring you some dinner, since I'm sure you'll be hungry after a nap."

"I'll miss you," I whisper softly, but I know she heard me.

She turns and kisses me again. "Rest well. I'll be back soon." I watch her leave the room before I finally close my eyes for a much needed rest.

To say Callie was feeling giddy would be an understatement. She wasn't expecting a proposal, but she was certainly hoping that Arizona would at least open up to her and discuss possibilities of them officially getting back together. This was better than anything she could have hoped for and her heart was just flying in her chest from the excitement. Africa did change Arizona and for a while, it didn't change her for the better, but listening to the love of her life to tell her that she not only wanted to work things out, but that she loved her and was willing to talk and bend in order for them to be together. For the first time since Arizona ever mentioned Africa, Callie was actually thankful for the hard journey they were both taken on because of where it led them.

Callie was in such a good mood she found herself singing and dancing in the elevator alone as she made her was to the locker room. She was going to go change, grab some pizza from Arizona's favorite place, and then spend the evening with her girl. The thought just made her smile so wide and she couldn't help the fact that _"Running on Sunshine"_ was running through her mind. Arizona did have her running on sunshine right now and she giggled to herself as she danced her way out of the elevator as the doors opened.

She danced her way right into Cristina Yang's arms. Cristina raised a brow at Callie and offered her the most confused look she could muster. "_Something tells me your name is Lucy… cause everything keeps shakin' aroooound_," Callie sang to Yang.

"No, my name is Cristina and you know that." Cristina tried to pull away from Callie, but Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her back in.

"_We can cop a room_…" Callie shook her head once, "…_make these walls go boom_…" Callie thrust her hips toward Cristina with a grin, "…_we can do this right here and now, now, now_."

"You know, this is a form of harassment. I can totally report you." Cristina said as Callie twisted her arm sending Cristina twirling away from her body.

Callie started shaking her finger at Cristina, "_Hey just get over yourself, this ain't too good for your health, hey just get over yourself_!"

Cristina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Callie slid her own arm through the nook of Cristina's elbow and tugged her gently, pulling her along toward the locker room. "_You got me runnin' on sunshine ain't no clouds getting' in my way_." Callie just started humming as she released Cristina when she had to open the door to walk into the locker room.

"Okay, you can't star in a Broadway show in the hallway and then not tell why the hell you're in such a good mood." Cristina said as she followed Callie into the locker room. She was actually happy to see Callie in such good spirits. The entire hospital had been too depressing lately. "Didja get another _'every bone in the body broken' _case or did you finally decide to paint the walls in your apartment back to a decent color instead of the pukey beige?"

"The walls are not painted _pukey beige, _Cristina, they're earth tones and it totally brightens the entire room. I like it and I think Arizona will too." Callie was started humming again as she started to change her clothes.

"Oh, so Roller Girl is moving back in with you, hm?" Cristina raised a brow with her question.

"Better than that," Callie said with a dreamy smile on her face, "She asked me to marry her and I said yes."

"Are you serious? After all the hell she put you throu—" Cristina was starting to object, but Callie raised her hand and then stood up and looked Cristina dead in the eye.

"We both put each other through hell and thankfully, we've come out on the other side together. Be happy for us. I'm happy. I'm so over the moon happy that I just want to sing and dance and it's such a nice feeling and I really want to take advantage of it, okay? There will be time to mope and be angry and talk things out and hurt each other and reconnect, but right now? Right now is happy time." Callie smiled at Cristina and really hoped that she would understand.

"Well, I'm planning the bachelorette party and there will be tequila," Cristina said with a wry grin.

"That's fine as long as there are no strippers or dorky games." They both laughed and Callie started dancing again. "_Girl you got me trippin' on suuuuunshine. God knows you just made my day!"_ She started to booty shake her way out of the locker room and Cristina really couldn't help but grin at the antics of her friend, but the moment Callie shook her booty out of the door, she nearly fell over laughing. Callie shook her booty right into Bailey and caused Bailey to drop all of the charts she was carrying.

"Torres! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bailey practically shouted.

"She's getting married, that's what." Cristina said matter-of-factly.

Bailey turned to look at Cristina, then back to Callie and then laughed when Callie shook her head yes. "It's 'bout time you both got your heads out of your asses." Bailey said with a wave of her hand as she picked up her charts. They all had a laugh and then Callie said goodbye and headed out to pick up some food for she and Arizona.

And hour and a half later Callie wandered back into Arizona's room only to find her in tears. The second the door opened, Arizona turned to Callie and raised her hands feebly before exclaiming, "Thank god!"

Callie dropped the pizza box on the tray next to Arizona's bed and dropped her purse, along with the bag she was holding, on the chair next to the bed. "Hey, hey, is everything alright?"

"I've been awake and sitting here bored out of my mind, Calliope! I can't turn the television on. I considered leaning over and trying to push it with my nose, but then I thought about germs and the button being so close to my mouth…" She visibly shuddered. "Gross." Then she smiled and sat up as much as she could manage without the use of her hands. "But you're here now and you can turn it on and talk to me for a while! You are staying for a while, right?" She pouted at the last sentence and gave Callie her best puppy dog look.

"Okay, okay, you can put the kicked puppy look away, I'm not going anywhere. I went to get us some food and another change of clothes. I'm not letting my fiancée spend the night alone in the hospital." Callie smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's cheek. Callie slipped off her shoes and then crawled into the bed next to Arizona and slipped her arms around her. Arizona sighed happily and leaned against her. "This is okay?"

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Very okay and I guess, if you want, we can talk after we eat. That pizza smells so amazing."

Callie kissed Arizona's temple and then shook her head. "Let's eat and enjoy each other's company, okay? We're together and we're engaged. We have the rest of our lives to talk and discuss things, let's just be happy for a while, okay?"

Arizona nodded and smiled. "That's definitely okay with me, Calliope. I love you."

"I love you." Callie kissed Arizona on the nose and then turned and pulled one of the bags from the chair next to them. "I brought something for you to wear so you can feel a little more comfortable. I feel bad that you'll be stuck here for a while. I'll have your mom stop by your place to bring you some more comfort clothes too." She pulled out a pink Johns Hopkins shirt from the bag and a pair of her own yoga pants that she knew Arizona loved.

"Calliope! I've been looking for that shirt ever since I left for Africa." She reached out for it, but the pouted when she realized she couldn't grab it from her. "I love that shirt."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I kept it." Callie had the decency to blush and Arizona giggled softly. She really didn't mind. "I would sleep in it and I could smell you and just for a few minutes as I lay in bed drifting to sleep, I could fool myself into thinking you were still here with me. Now it smells like me, so I hope during the day when I'm working it will help you remember that I'm close by and here with you."

"Calliope Torres sleeping in a pink shirt to feel her girlfriend close." Arizona raised a brow. "I think the official badass committee may have to remove you from their ranks."

Callie snorted a laugh through her nose, "Hey, I'm still totally badass. Every badass has a sensitive side. And a person that makes them completely dorky from time to time. Sometimes, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do in order to survive, you know. Extreme times call for extreme measures, including wearing a pink shirt and pining for the love of your life." She brushed her nose against Arizona's shoulder gently and was thankful she wasn't crying, that totally would have ruined her badass reputation even more.

Arizona pouted and tilted her head to look at Callie. The look was serious and had pushed all their joking aside. "I'm so sorry Calliope. I'm so deeply, _deeply_ sorry that I hurt you so much." Tears were forming in Arizona's eyes, but she maintained eye contact through them. "I was duty bound! I had to honor my commitment and I tried, I really, really tried too, but I was miserable… In hurting you, I was slowly killing myself." She scoffed and raised her hands. She turned her face to look at her battered and bruised fingertips which were poking out of the heavy pink casts. "I… I'm actually _thankful _now that this happened, can you believe that?" She turned back to look at Callie, her face full of hope and awe, "…Because I'm not sure I would have ever had the courage to come back on my own and admit the disastrous mistake I had made."

Callie wrapped her arms more tightly around Arizona and pulled her face into her chest. She kissed the top of her head and did her best to hold back her own tears. She knew Arizona was beating herself up over everything, but hearing her say it now did not make it any less difficult to swallow. She's always so hard on herself and usually keeps those emotions inside, so the fact she was being so open with Callie just confirmed that things between them have changed. "Shh… there will be plenty of time to talk about that, let's sit in the now and be happy. We're getting married."

"We're getting married," Arizona repeated softly and Callie could hear the smile in her voice. "I always knew I'd marry a girl that didn't like sandwiches." They both giggled at that and it reminded Callie of the box on the tray.

"Speaking of equal hatred for sandwiches, I brought you pizza, extra cheese, light on the sauce." She winked at Arizona while opening the box in front of them and letting the smell of deliciousness waft through the drab hospital room.

"Mmm, smells divine." Arizona said as she watched Callie grab a slice and fold it, then hold the tip toward Arizona's lips. She wasted no time in taking a bite and then giggled when Callie took a bit right after her. "It's too bad my hands are incapable of doing the only thing that is going through my mind right now." She slowly slid her tongue along her bottom lip while looking into Callie's eyes.

Callie's eyes widened and she forced the piece of pizza she was chewing on down her throat and then started coughing wildly. She poured a glass of water from the small pitcher that was on the tray and quickly took a drink.

"That was totally badass, Calliope." Arizona giggled.

"Again with the extreme measures, are you trying to kill me, Arizona? That would so not have been a cool way to die; choking on a piece of pizza while your fiancé gives you sexy eyes and tongue." Callie waved her arm over Arizona's face playfully, both of them relaxing into the banter that they had always shared together. Things were feeling a little lighthearted and good between them and, even if it was just for one night, it was as though Africa never happened as they laughed, talked and ate pizza while being completely comfortable in one another's arms. They were both happy to bask in the loving faith that had brought them back to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fix You (7/8)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

I will try to fix you

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I'm sorry for the super long wait on this. I was having trouble deciding exactly what to do and how I wanted to bring this story to an end. I hope this is up to everyone's expectations. There will be an epilogue, but I have no idea how long it will take to get it out of me. LOL Thank you to everyone that has been posting comments and telling me how much they've enjoyed the story. It truly means so, so much to me. Now, I'm posting this before Drea decides to kick my ass!

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I've become accustomed to them being constantly covered, but it was still a bit unnerving. I knew they were my hands, but I hadn't actually seen them in weeks. There was a brief period when Callie was finally able to take the casts off that I was greeted with my pale and slightly red hands and fingers. They looked like road maps, each stitch part of a road that led from finger to finger and across the palm. It reminded me of Africa. That within the pale and beautiful desert, there were roads which led to destruction and pain. Callie purchased these grey and pink braces for my hands. They fit like gloves, but they were stiff and would help with getting their strength back. She told me I would have to wear them constantly until therapy was over, which is why I haven't seen my hands in a while. Just when I shower, since I've even been wearing them to sleep. I was thankful for them, though. No one had to see the angry scars which adorned my hands. No questions from scared children who accidently would glance over and see what was difficult to understand. That the world wasn't just rainbows and happiness, that there was a darkness hidden in fear and ignorance and those people consumed by that darkness could do incredibly destructive things.

I miss my innocence. I miss blindly believing in the good of the world. Even after my brother was killed in a terrible war, I still believed, but now… Well, now I'm not so sure anymore.

I glance over to Calliope who is sitting on my right. She has a small smile on her lips and it brings a small smile to mine as well. She pulls my right hand into both of hers and grips it as though it were a lifeline. I can tell from the look in her eyes that she is just as anxious as I am right now. I hate sitting in doctor's offices, which is fairly ironic considering I'm a doctor. I suppose it's why I'm a surgeon and work in a hospital. I may have an office, but I don't normally entertain patients there. In fact, the last time I was in my office I was entertaining Calliope. The thought brings a smile to my lips. I should really say she was entertaining me, considering my hands were still casted at the time. I had spoken to Chief Webber again and he told me that I could have my office back and a job as the head of pediatric surgery as soon as my hands were ready. He had no doubt that my hands would be back and until then, I could consult and teach and handle all the budgeting and paper work. He said Stark would be staying on as a co-head of the department until I was able to cut.

Needless to say, I was excited. I called her to meet me at my office and gave her the good news. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me so hard and deep that I felt lightheaded and as though I was gliding in a cloudless blue sky. I wanted so much to touch her, but I just ended up rubbing my arms against her sides. That has to be the most frustrating part of my life right now; the inability to touch and really hold my Calliope. She shut the door and locked it and laid me on the couch and worshipped my body. I felt so loved and secure in her arms. She's been so tender with me since we finally talked and hashed things out. We are in such a good place, but my hands still frustrate me and she knows it. When we're intimate, she always ensures to satisfy herself and me at the same time, which I'm thankful for, but also embarrassed about. I want to make love to her, but my hands…

She brings me out of my reverie by squeezing my hand. She thinks she's gentle, but she's not and it hurts, but it's a good pain. It reminds me that my hands are getting better and although the process is slow, it's worth it. She's worth it. She's worth all the pain I've gone through, emotionally and physically. When we finally sat and talked things out just a week after my hand surgeries, I was scared. I was so scared to bare myself so completely to her, but I needed too. She wanted me too and she wanted to give herself to me as well. We both acknowledged that we made mistakes and that we would still likely make more mistakes, but we vowed to talk to each other and to be open, regardless of how hard that might be. That discussing our mistakes is the only way we would ever be able to fix them. Somehow, amidst all the crazy things going on in both of our lives, we grew up. We grew up as people, as friends, as lovers and our relationship did too. It's a shame that I needed such a tragedy to finally open my eyes, but now that they are open all I can see is Calliope and our beautiful future.

I laugh softly when I feel her leg rapidly jumping next to me and tilt my head to look at her. She shrugs slightly and then laughs. She leans over and presses a soft kiss against my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous. It's just a few tests." I say softly, trying to calm her nerves and my own.

"Yeah, it's just a few tests that can alter our lives forever," she says quietly.

And her leg just keeps going. I can't stop myself from laughing out and she follows suit. She slides one arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her. I tilt my head so that I can brush my nose slightly against her neck and breathe in her scent. My Calliope, how did I ever think I could live without her?

She tilts her head and looks at me and we are eye to eye and I feel so loved when her warm chocolate brown eyes met with my own bright baby blues. It's in our differences that we are most beautiful together and our similarities that keep us grounded together. She is truly my soul mate and talking to one another just brought us closer. We fought and we loved, we picked each other apart, admitted that we knew of one another's weaknesses and would often manipulate them to get our way. We also acknowledged that we knew each other's strengths and the fact that we made each other better people. We knew that we are better together than we could ever be apart. We are so in love with each other and we've earned the right to be happy. The feeling reminds me of our beautiful wedding. We really didn't want to wait. The shooting that occurred in the hospital, my brother dying, Africa, my hands… these were all reminders that life is insane and short and we just couldn't waste another minute not being married to one another.

We both chose to wear big white dresses. It made the logistics with dancing kind of awkward, but it was what we wanted. I wanted to see Calliope in a beautiful white gown and she said she wanted the same, so that is what we did. It didn't matter than Calliope was married before and it didn't matter than we were both women, all that mattered to us both was making each other happy. Looking back on my life, I can honestly say without a doubt that my wedding has been the happiest moment so far. We chose silver, black and white as our wedding colors and we had yellow flowers that simply popped in the beautiful reception area. Calliope made the right call in waiting until my hands were strong enough to hold the simple bouquet. We purposely chose to make them sparse to ensure my hand wouldn't shake from the weight. The outdoor wedding was Calliope's idea, but I think Mark helped find the venue. It was a beautiful garden and everything was in bloom; I don't think it could have been more perfect. The sky was so blue and the sun was just setting over our shoulders as we said _'I do'_ to one another. We pledged our love to each other in front of our friends and our family and then we partied.

The reception was a small covered area with the most elegant of table settings that could have been found in the middle of an open garden. There was a huge dance floor and we danced the night away. I danced with Calliope and her father and my father and even Calliope's mother. I know she's having a difficult time accepting things, but I will be forever grateful for the olive branch which she extended to me that evening. The disc jockey was amazing and he played music from many eras. I can't remember sitting for more than five minutes all night long. The best memory from that night though, was the clinging of glasses that surrounded Calliope and I while we were dancing to our song, _You and I_ by Michael Buble. It was the first dance of the evening and I think every person at the wedding was knocking their glasses, begging for us to kiss. Callie grinned at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, _"I think we should give the public what they want before we have a mutiny on our hands." _We both giggled at her words and I shook my head slightly at her antics. Then she twirled me, dipped me gently and then pressed her lips to mine. Our first kiss as a married couple and a kiss I'll never forget it for all my life, especially since we received quite a loud round of applause. I feel my cheeks flush pink and Callie looks over at me and raises her perfect eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about our wedding." I laugh softly and watch as her face lights up and she smiles at me.

"That was an awesome day." She says as though it's the most obvious thing in world… and it was.

"Oh yeah, it was. I wish I could wear my ring." I say sadly as I look down at our hands.

"You will. You're doing so well and the swelling is still going down, it will just take time. I can't believe how amazingly well your therapy is going and that you're not having any tremors. And the cartilage is working. Your case was really perfect timing. I needed a case where I could use a small amount of the cartilage for research and practical purposes. With how successful it has been, I really think I'll be able to use larger amounts soon. You know what that means? How many lives can be changed? It's amazing and it's all because of you and your bravery." She's smiling so widely at me and beaming with pride. She's just amazing.

"It's because of you, Calliope. All the hard work you put into that research and persevering when biomechanics told you it wasn't even possible." I lean over and press a soft kiss against her lips, not caring what any of the other patients in the office thought about our open public display of affection. "You know, even if this doesn't work, even if I can't operate again, even if these tests don't come back as we want, I know things will be awesome for us. But because of you, I have a chance that I will be able operate again and it's because of you that I am truly happy."

"I would normally say flattery will get you everywhere, but you don't need to use that on me, you already have all of me." I know Callie is being honest with me and she smiles at me with her super white teeth. I turn away from her, hoping she won't see the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Arizona?" Her voice is quiet and she turns slightly so that she can use her hand to turn my face towards hers. "Why are you crying?"

My first instinct is to buck up and stop the tears and just say nothing, but I have been down that road before. I knew she would catch me if I tried to lie about that, but we vowed to be open, so I just let it all out. "I have a-almost all of you. I am f-fine with not being able to operate, really, I am… but I am h-having such a hard time accepting the fact t-that I can't touch you the way I want too. I can't love you the way you d-deserve, the way _I want_ too."

I watch as Callie sighs, her shoulders and chest heaving in what I perceive as disappointment. I lower my head and pull my bottom lip between my teeth. I hate disappointing her. I feel the sting of more tears behind my eyes.

"Arizona, really?" She raised my chin so that she could look into my eyes. "You are wonderful. Awesome, even," she laughs and leans her face to mine so she can playfully rub our noses together, "especially when we're intimate." She winks and kisses the tip of my nose. "I love your hands, but I don't need them to feel good when I'm with you. Besides, pretty soon, your hands will be back to perfect." Just being with her makes me feel so much better, but her words make me swell with pride and love for her. Sometimes, I wish my hands were fine so that I could pinch myself and ensure I'm not dreaming this amazing life.

"Well, at least a lot of good things happened for us because of _this,_" I say as I pull my hand from her and then wave both of my hands in front of us, "We finally learned how to communicate, you scared Mark so bad he's finally giving us some space, we got married," I wink at Callie and I watch as she rolls her eyes before continuing, "and I literally cannot smoke, even if I wanted too."

Callie laughs and shakes her head slightly. "I can't believe how much you were smoking in Africa. Had you not been attacked and managed to stay there for the full three years, you'd probably end up a cancer patient before you turn forty." She pulls my hand back into hers and starts to soothingly massage it. She's being very gentle and it actually feels good. I quickly move my other hand next to it and pop my dimples out at her. She takes the hint and starts massaging the other with a laugh. "Goof."

"Yeah, but I'm your goof."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She leans closer and presses another kiss on my head. "I'm glad I managed to find someone like you."

"Are you channeling your inner Adele?" I can't help but giggle as she pushes me playfully.

"Well, she did say sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. I think we went through enough hurt to ensure our love will last." She sighs and I can tell it's a soft sigh of happiness. She slides her arms around me and places her chin against my head as I lean it against her shoulder.

"I didn't realize the badass I married was a secret romantic." I press my elbow into her side and she grunts softly before laughing.

"You're the only one that knows all of me, even the squishy parts."

"I think I know those squishy parts pretty well," I say with a straight face. She lifts her head and tilts it slightly so she could look me in the eye. Once our eyes meet we break into soft giggles.

"I can't believe you actually said that."

"You bring the natural sarcastic badass side of me out to play." Callie laughs loudly and I mock offense.

"You're hardcore, but badass? I don't think so. You're cute and perky and sunshine and rainbows." I felt Callie's hand move up my arm and back down to my hand where she absently continued to massage my fingers.

"Uhm, have you forgotten when I got back from Africa? And I'm totally badass when it comes to my therapy. I kick therapy's ass." I jut out my chin and then nod once, but I glance at Callie out of the corner of my eye and she's laughing, but trying to keep the sound down. "Seriously? You're laughing at my awesomeness?"

"No, I'm laughing at you confusing hardcore and awesome with badass." I pout, but only for a moment because she kisses me lightly and as always, it brings a huge smile to my face. "But it's okay, I have enough badass for the both of us." She winks at me and I just giggle and feel so helplessly in love with this woman.

"I love you, so really it's a good thing I married you..." I hear Callie chuckle and then I turn to her and give her a sharp look. She raises a brow at me and tilts her head, body language telling me she's waiting for what I have to say, "…even after I found out about where you and Mark went the night before the wedding. You know, while Teddy and I practiced holding a bouquet all night without dropping it or shaking the flowers all over the place like a flower girl." I smirk when I see Callie's eyes widen and I feel her tense up.

"You knew?" Callie's wide eyes stared into mine and I just stared back at her with a straight face. "Wait, how long have you known about that?"

"Duh, Karev was there!" I laughed and gently caressed her cheek with one of my hands, making sure to keep the touch light because despite all the therapy, I still had random pains especially when gripping or touching anything too firmly. "Seriously, inviting Karev to a secret drunken episode at a strip club and you expected him not to tell me?"

She looks at me and nods her head once. "Okay, good point."

"We were talking after doing a consult and he told me how cool I am for letting my fiancée go out to a strip club with the manwhore she used to sleep with and the intern she slept with once," I said matter-of-factly. "It wasn't a big deal to me, Calliope, though I wish I would've been invited." I grinned at Callie's surprised expression.

"Okay, I take it back; you have a bit of badass in you."

"…Sometimes more than others."

"Wow, you're so pervy today."

"Just today? I've been complaining about lack of fingers for weeks, Calliope!"

"Oh my god, Arizona." She laughs and I just shake my head. Lately, everything has felt great between us. Talking has really opened us both up and really moved our relationship onto a solid foundation. It was everything we always needed and now we have it and I am never letting it go or letting her go. She's my forever and I'm really ridiculously lucky.

The door to the back of the doctor's office opened and a surly looking black haired nurse walked out whole holding a chart. She glanced across the room and read the name from the chart, "Callie Torres?" She glanced around and made eye contact with Callie. Callie held up her hand and extended her index finger, asking for a moment. The nurse nodded and waited by the door.

Callie turned to me, still holding my hands and she showed me her beautiful smile before furrowing her brows and offering me a look of concern. "Now, you're sure about this? You know we don't have to do this right now, right? We can wait for a while if you want."

I couldn't love her anymore if I tried. She's just amazing. I put my hands on her cheeks and pull her gently to me and kiss her lips. I hold her lips in mine for just a moment, relishing how soft and silky they feel with her chosen lipstick of the day. I pull back just slightly so that I can playfully nuzzle my nose against hers and then finish pulling back completely. "I'm ready, Calliope. And I know you're ready. If there's one thing Africa has taught me it's that I need you and I want a family with you. If we wait any longer, there can be a man in a white beret that runs horses over us or a Gary Clarke in the hospital shooting bullets into people we care about. Nobody knows where they might end up because we have no control over anything, so we need to be happy. You make me happy. Our baby will make me happy. All of these things are things that I want and I don't want to waste another breath without making that happen for us."

Callie releases the breath she's been holding throughout my speech and she leans forward to press her lips to mine, but she doesn't make it a chaste kiss in this room full of people. No, she pushes her tongue deep into my mouth and uses her right hand to press the back of my head firmly against hers. She ravishes me with a deep passionate kiss and I can't hold back the soft moan from the back of my throat. We both hear a subtle clearing of the throat near us and she finally pulls away and offers me that breathtaking smile I love. She smiles at the nurse who interrupted our kiss, the same surly one from a moment ago. "Doctor Oswalt is waiting…" The nurse seems a bit flustered and grins at us as she holds the door open to the back of the office.

Callie stands up and helps me to my feet and we follow the nurse into the back. She leads us to a room and we are both greeted with a short woman who has her red hair slicked back into a ponytail. "Dr. Callie Torres, I presume?" She says as she stands and reaches out with her hand toward Callie.

Callie nods, "Yeah, I'm Callie and this is my wife, Arizona."

I laugh and shake my head slightly. "Callie, I told you that I knew Dr. Oswalt, so I don't really think she needs another introduction."

"I just wanted to say my wife, Arizona." Callie winks at me and all three of us laugh.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Oswalt. How is Emily Warner doing?" I ask as I take a seat in the chair next to the exam table. Callie jumps onto the exam table and I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you remember that case, that was two years ago, Dr. Robbins."

"Please, call me Arizona. And some cases just stick with you, you know?" I watch as Dr. Oswalt nods, her eyes glazing over as though she's recalling some important case in her life. She then shakes her head slightly and smiles at us both.

"Yeah, I understand and as for Emily, she just celebrated her third birthday and there have been no further complications. I must say, you're the finest pediatric surgeon I've ever worked with. And please, call me Sara." I beam from the compliment and Callie narrows her eyes at Dr. Oswalt.

"Hey, hey, that woman is mine, don't get any funny ideas." She points at Sara and looks serious, but it only lasts a second before she's grinning like a fool.

"Calliope!" I gasp.

Callie and Sara both laugh at my reaction and Sara holds her left hand up and wiggles her ring finger, "Don't you worry, I'm a married woman." She then claps her hands together and smiles us at us both, "Now, let's get started making a baby…"

Three hours later, Calliope and I are walking to our apartment. The sky is a beautiful blue and the sun is casting the most amazing golds and reds against the blue as it slowly sets. The contrast makes the sky so beautiful and makes me feel so happy to be alive. I'm leaning against Callie, my right arm is loosely lying across her lower back and the hand rests on her hip. Her left arm is thrown over my shoulders and her hand is gently caressing up and down my bicep. She feels so warm against me in the cold air, but it's not raining and the leisurely walk we've been on has left us in a comfortable silence as we're both lost in thoughts. Thoughts of the new life we've forged together as well as the new life that is hopefully being made within Calliope's womb. A life I already love with all my being.

"I can't remember ever being poked and prodded so much." She groans and squeezes me with her left arm. "Making a baby is supposed to be fun," she pouts.

"Well, it could've been more fun if I could be the one poking and prodding you, instead of cold instruments, huh?" I pop my hips to the right, into hers and we both giggle as we stumble along the sidewalk. She pulls away from me, but her left hand slides down my right arm to my hand and she gently works our hands until our fingers are intertwined. Two months ago I would not have been able to keep my hand in hers, it would have been too painful. She turns to look down at me and I look up into her beautiful eyes and smile. She is breathtakingly gorgeous and miraculous and I thank every god I can think of everyday that she is mine.

I know we'll make mistakes, but our future is as bright as the sun in the setting sky. The thought makes me look up at the sun and smile. One day, we'll walk this same street with a little girl or boy between us, holding our hands and being so happy. I can't believe I almost lost this because of self-doubt and self-pity and an awful tragedy that no one should ever have to go through alone. I'm glad she forced me to see that I couldn't do it alone, that I needed her. And I realized that she needed me just as much. Together, somehow, we managed to fix one another.

"You were right all along, Calliope."

"Oh, I was?"

"Yeah, don't get used to hearing that though." I grin and she laughs softly.

"So what was I right about?"

"That I just need to have faith in you." She smiles at that and pulls me to her and presses her lips against mine as the sun sets behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fix You (8/8)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Tragedy strikes Arizona while in Africa, forcing her to come home.

And when the fixing is done…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story has been a fun ride. I really enjoyed writing this, though I found the earlier chapter much better than the later ones. I've been assured that the rest was quality as well, but I'm my own worst critic. I hope you enjoy the ending, it's a fluff-fest. Thank you to everyone who has read the story and not commented (though I wish you would!) and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to tell me how much they enjoyed it or gave me constructive criticism or just danced with me in messages, cause yeah, you guys are super awesome. :D

Epilogue

"God, she is such an awesome rock star."

The gallery was packed with bodies, standing room only. There were interns, residents, and doctors alike sitting in the chairs and standing around watching the history making surgery happening in the operating room below. It had taken years of research and advancements in medicine for the surgeon below to get to this point. What started as a sensor to test for asthma by detecting the amount of nitric oxide in one's breath soon became a tiny device that could not only detect the start of an asthma attack, but then administer a dosage of medication to stop that attack. The amazing device took years to perfect and was being implanted in its first patient. It was smaller a thumbnail and had virtually no side-effects. The surgeon who invented the amazing device and who was currently implanting it was on the fast track for a Harper Avery award, should it work as intended.

And everyone knew it would.

As the last stitches were made, the surgeon looked up into the gallery, which had erupted into a standing ovation, but she didn't even notice it. Her blue eyes locked with the brown eyes of her beautiful wife. "Seriously, my wife is awesome."

"A rock star, right?" Mark said while laughing.

"I think Callie says awesome more than Arizona does lately," Teddy snickered a bit and gave her best friend a thumbs up.

"I still can't believe she had Bailey scrub in instead of me." Cristina was pouting while looking down into the gallery. "I mean, why didn't she choose you, Teddy, everything was done right near the lung."

"She had Bailey scrub in because they are working on an adult version, but most heavy asthma cases start in childhood so they've been running into some interesting problems. And the fact the patient has to be monitored so closely, I think Arizona just wanted someone she could trust, but not her best friend. I understand her reasoning." Teddy shrugged slightly, though at first, she was a bit upset and jealous that Arizona hadn't asked her.

"Don't be so jealous, Cristina." Callie glanced at her and then back to the OR floor, where she watched Arizona in her element, finishing stitches and barking orders. Bailey looked up at Callie and winked. This kid had a new lease on life for Thanksgiving this year. The operation was given a green light at the last minute and Arizona wasn't the type of doctor to wait until the holiday's passed by to change this little boy's life. Callie couldn't remember being more proud.

An hour later Callie met up with Arizona in the attendings locker room, "God, Arizona that was amazing!" She wrapped her arms immediately around Arizona's waist and spun her around. Arizona was giggling and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. They kissed one another deeply. "I'm so proud of you, Arizona. You're going to change so many lives for the better."

Arizona blushed and gently caressed Callie's cheek, "Much like you did a few years ago. And you're still changing lives for the better."

"We may very well be the first couple in the history of the Harper Avery award to both win." Callie winked and Arizona lowered her head slightly. "Hey, what is it?"

"It's not about the award, Callie. It never has been for either of us, but thank you. We're just awesome doctors." She grinned and grabbed Callie's hand within her own and squeezed her hand slightly. It was odd for her to realize that just eight years ago she wouldn't have been able to touch Callie, let alone operate and save lives in the way she wanted too. "I'm glad it's done; now we wait and see. I have residents monitoring for me, you should have seen how many were flailing to be put on the case." Arizona giggled and leaned into Callie, "But we're free to go home now and relieve our parents. I'm sure the kids have been driving them crazy."

"Oh, we should take our time! I got out of cooking this year because of your awesome little surgery. Your mother and my mother in the kitchen cooking together, however, I'm wishing we could have videotaped, because I can just see the sparks flying. It's a good thing we got the double sink, huh?" Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder. "How did the interview go anyway?"

"Oh, that was fine, Calliope, I don't want to think about the surgery anymore. I want to relax and have an awesome Thanksgiving with our family. I hope Belle isn't driving them all crazy, she just never stops asking questions." Arizona grinned while thinking about their youngest daughter. Isabella had just turned three last month and although Arizona was not amused with giving birth on Halloween, having a birthday/Halloween party kind of made it up to her. Watching her three kids dressed up and celebrating a fun holiday, as well as Belle's birthday really made her happy.

"I told Gramps and Abuelo to sit her with Timmy if she got to overwhelming. You know how he loves trying to answer all her questions." They both laughed when they remembered the various car trips where Timmy and Belle just rambled toward one another. Sofia would just read and ignore their antics.

Callie opened the passenger side of the door to the car and waited for Arizona to get in before shutting the door. Arizona just giggled and shook her head. Even after all these years, they both still acted like teenagers wooing each other. Callie jumped in the driver's side and shut the door, but she didn't start the car immediately. She placed her hands at ten and two and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing at it nervously.

"Calliope, what is it?" Arizona tilted her head and leaned forward to get Callie's attention.

Callie's eyes locked with Arizona's and she smiled brightly. She spun around in her seat and pulled Arizona's hands into her own. She held them and let her fingers trace the faded scars on Arizona's hands. It had become a habit for her, massaging Arizona's hands and caressing the scars when Arizona was unable to use them the way she wanted and when they were in so much pain from being overworked and retaught how to do the simplest things. She leaned in and kissed Arizona firmly, letting her lips linger over Arizona's after the kiss ended. "I was going to wait to tell you and our parents over dinner, but I'm just too excited."

Arizona tilted her head and leaned back a bit so she could look better into Callie's face. She was confused, but then Callie smiled at her. That breathtakingly gorgeous smile that she could never get enough of made her heart skip a beat. Her mouth dropped and she gasped softly. Callie nodded and took a moment to collect herself before she smiled at Arizona. She stared at her for what felt like hours to Arizona, but it only a few minutes. Arizona was starting to get concerned and she squeezed Callie's hands lightly, prompting her to talk. The smile never left Callie's face, but she leaned closer and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Arizona's face was straight for a moment as the words sunk in and then it was like fireworks went off. She smiled so widely and grabbed Callie's face by her cheeks and pulled her in a kiss; a deep, passionate kiss that just reaffirmed how happy they both are in their lives and with their family. Arizona's hands caressed Callie's cheeks over and over and she continued pressing kisses against Callie's lips. Her heart was soaring with the news. "Calliope, I'm so happy. You're amazing."

"Hey, you're the one that knocked me up… again." Callie grinned and winked at Arizona and they both laughed.

"You knocked me up once, I think that was enough. Thank you for having this one." Arizona whispered as she reached out and lightly smoothed her hand over Callie's stomach. Callie put her hand over Arizona's and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, I carried Sofia and Timmy. Timmy was kind of interesting, because it was your egg. It was completely different from the pregnancy with Sofia, so I wonder if this one will be more like Sofia, since we decided to have another mini-me." Callie was still grinning and used her free hand to start the car.

"Well, it's only right, Calliope, we have two mini-me's, now we're going to have two mini-you's. I feel like our family is going to be complete now. Oh!" Arizona giggled and pulled her hand back and clapped. Callie laughed at her enthusiasm. "Belle is going to be so excited, she gets to be a big sister!"

Callie laughed and nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to their home. "Yeah, she's been asking for a little brother or sister since she could talk."

"We're living the dream, Callie… Living the dream." Arizona reached out and took hold of Callie's free hand as she drove them home. Arizona closed her eyes and said a quick thank you to her brother. She's not sure she would have been brave enough to make the right choices without his help and guidance.

Twenty minutes later Callie pulled into the driveway of their modest Victorian home and turned to Arizona. She grinned as she watched Arizona reach out and caress her belly again with her right hand and gently caressed her cheek with her left. "I love you."

Callie laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's lips. "I love you too. You ready for this?"

Arizona laughed and nodded. "We should really relieve our parents." Arizona then made her move, sliding herself closer to Callie, then moving her leg over Callie's, effectively straddling her while pressing her lips to Callie's again. Both of her hands slid down Callie's sides and pulled at the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly so her hands could slide against Callie's stomach. "We really should… but I don't want to let you go just yet." Arizona let out a throaty laugh and Callie shuddered at how delicious it sounded. She didn't even have a chance to respond, Arizona just kissed her again and continued to stroke the skin over Callie's stomach with a firm touch. "We're gonna have another baby, Calliope."

"And I'm pretty sure this will be the last. I think I'm getting to old for this." Callie laughed as Arizona pinched her side. "Hey!"

"I'm older than you!"

"Only be a few months," Callie grinned cheekily.

Arizona gave Callie a look of mock offense and then just giggled helplessly. She stroked Callie's stomach one more time, then moved her hands to Callie's cheeks and caressed them while pulling her into a kiss. They both jumped as they heard a loud bang from the driver's side door.

"Gramps wanna know if yous gonna stay in the car and make out all night or come ina side for dinner?" They both looked out of the window and saw the lop-sided grin of Timmy, his blue eyes shining in mirth. Arizona looked over her shoulder at the door where her father stood with a grin, their seven year old daughter Sofia laughing at his side.

Arizona looked down to Callie and grinned slightly, "So what do you think? Should we go inside or make out some more?"

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona in for another kiss. They both giggled when they heard Timmy say "Ewww" and then run back to his grandfather and say, "I think they are gonna make out, Gramps." And then they heard the Colonels boisterous laughter. "Let's go troops, your moms will be coming inside in a minute." And he gave a knowing glance toward them both, which Arizona didn't miss and she suddenly blushed bright red.

"Wow, your dad still gets to you." Callie laughed and Arizona just slapped her shoulder.

"Give me a break, he can kill people with two fingers, you don't want to get on his bad side." Arizona kissed Callie's lips again before carefully sliding back into the passenger seat. She got her things together and stepped out of the car, Callie following suit. As they passed by the car they took one another's hands and walked into their house together.

They were greeted with chaos upon shutting the door. Timmy was running around the kitchen table with Sofia chasing after her. Lucia and Barbara were busy in the kitchen, laughing, talking and cooking. Callie's heart swelled at the scene, since it took Lucia over a year to warm up to her family, but she was so happy that things finally ended up working out. She had a feeling that Arizona had something to do with it, much like she was convinced Arizona had something to do with her father coming around to her sexuality as well. She wasn't about to complain and if she needed to know about it, she was sure Arizona would tell her. Carlos was sitting across from Daniel at their table, his arms full of a little blonde haired blue eyed girl who was quietly napping with her head against his shoulder. He was talking about one of the football games they watched earlier in the day and Daniel was animatedly waving his arms talking about a last minute touchdown. This was her family. She looked at Arizona and watched as her blue eyes surveyed the scene and then met her own eyes. They smiled at each other, in awe of the love and comfort they've created in this home.

"How'd the surgery go?" Barbara asked.

"You both are finally inside. Tell us how it went!" Lucia laughed and shook her head as she checked on whatever was in the oven.

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona into her arms. "You guys would have been so proud, she rocked it in the OR and I have a really good feeling about the Harper Avery winner this year."

"Oh Calliope, stop it." Arizona laughed and slipped out of her arms and grabbed Timmy as he ran by and picked him up. "It went perfectly. A new lease on life hopefully for a young boy who would have had trouble breathing, now hopefully, he'll be able to run and play sports and be normal." She pressed her lips onto Timmy's cheek and blew a raspberry, which made him giggle and wiggle out of her arms.

"Ewww, Mom, that was wet!" Everyone erupted into laughter.

Timmy rubbed his shoulder against his cheek and he hopped into a chair next to his Abuelo. The chair hiked up onto its side for a moment before dropping against the floor with a bang. The noise startled Belle who jumped on Carlos' lap and he grimaced in pain. Callie and both mothers snickered at the sight and Arizona hid her face, but the Colonel laughed and shook his head. "Mama! Mommy!" The little girl cried, not even realizing she had hurt her Abuelo, who was still grimacing. She scrambled out of his embrace and ran to Callie who scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi my baby girl." Arizona leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek as well. "Sofie, where's my kiss?" Sofia made her way to Arizona and kissed her cheek and then repeated the motion with Callie and also kissed Belle.

"Arizona, would you mind setting the table?" Barbara asked and Arizona rolled her eyes. The scene reminded her of every Thanksgiving of her childhood, only her brother wasn't here for her to pass the buck too.

"Alright, Mom." She headed into the kitchen and grabbed the place settings they decided to use the other day and walked it over to the table.

"Mommy, why put plate there?" She pointed at the places Arizona was putting the plates.

"It's so everyone has a plate to eat dinner on, baby girl."

"Why put napkin on plate?"

"So everyone has a napkin while they're eating."

"Can Munchy sit at the table with us?"

"No, Munchy is going to have his own Thanksgiving with his stuffed animal friends and family in your room."

"Can I go to that Thanksgiving?"

"No, baby girl, you get to eat with your family, Munchy gets to eat with his family."

"Is Timmy sitting in a baby chair or a real chair?"

"We have a booster seat for Timmy this year. Abuelo said he's going to help Timothy eat like a grown up this year. You should be proud of him."

"Me proud, Mommy! Can I sit in a booster seat?"

"No, baby girl, you're still a little bit too small for that, but you get to choose which adult you want to have feed you tonight out of all of us, except Abuelo. That's a big decision, baby girl!"

"Oh, I choose Mama!" She wrapped her chubby arms around Callie's neck.

Arizona pouted and continued sitting the table.

"Don't be sad, Mommy, you can do it next year."

"Yay!" Arizona giggled and shook her butt playfully. "I can't wait, baby girl."

Callie chuckled and whispered something into Belle's ear, which made Arizona raise a brow toward them both.

"Me have wine, Mommy?" Belle asked innocently, obviously those words were put into her mouth by Callie.

"No, baby girl, but I can give you a little grape juice if you want." She narrowed her eyes at Callie, who just laughed along with the other adults in the room.

"Grawpe jooooce? The purple drink makes my lips go," and she puckered her lips like a fish. Suddenly, there was a flash and the Colonel captured the image on his camera, which was at the ready, afterall, he is still a good marine.

"She reminds me of you so much, Arizona." He said as he reached out for Belle. Callie gladly gave him the girl and she giggled.

Barbara laughed and nodded, "She is so precocious, just like you were Arizona."

"Isn't that just a nice way of saying annoying?" Arizona frowned and all the adults laughed again.

"Aria always said Calliope was annoying." Carlos added and more laughter sounded.

The table was set quickly after that and the food was brought out in a grand manner. The table was quickly filled with food, the finale being a huge golden turkey which looked as though it were cook to perfection. Everyone sat and talked and laughed, remembering past events and holidays. The kids happily talked about all the extracurricular activities they were in; Sofia talking about her softball team and dance recital; Timmy cheered about his soccer teams latest win and complained about the piano lessons Arizona was forcing him to take; and Belle told her grandparents how excited she was to start soccer this coming summer and how much she loved playing the piano and guitar. Belle was a musical prodigy and no one had any idea where it came from. They all ate and enjoyed the delicious food. For Arizona, she never felt more at peace than she could remember.

Everyone was sitting after eating the main meal and Barbara suddenly clapped and smiled, "Time for dessert! Let me get these plates cleared."

"No, Mom, I've got it." Arizona said as she jumped up and started collecting plates.

"And I'll put on the coffee. You guys sit with the babies." She winked at Barbara.

"I'm not a baby!" Sofia said sullenly, which just caused giggles to be heard.

Callie and Arizona entered the kitchen and Arizona loaded all the dirty plates into the dishwasher as Callie put the coffee maker to work. She grabbed the apple pie and started slicing it. "I think we should tell them before dessert."

"Tell them what?" Arizona absently asked as she was completely focused on efficiently filling the dishwasher so she could cram the most things into it.

Callie would have laughed, but she was used to Arizona's quirks. "About my condition, A-ri-zon-a." Callie snapped, but it was playful and she added a laugh.

Arizona's head jerked up toward Callie and she raised a brow, "What, now?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm so excited, aren't you?" Callie was suddenly concerned, but the wide smile Arizona gave her put those worries to rest.

"Okay, let's tell them then, but after pie! It looks so good." She giggled and grabbed the plates with one hand and smacked Callie's ass as she walked by.

"Hey!" Callie called as she grabbed the coffee pot and mugs and the pie and headed back to the table. She served the pie to everyone and gave the adults a cup of coffee. She was nervous as everyone ate and her leg started shaking. Arizona chuckled and placed her hand on Callie's knee. She squeezed gently and Callie looked at her with an embarrassed smile. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous, she's done these announcements three times before, even blurting it out over Christmas morning breakfast right as Arizona was about to tell them she was pregnant with Belle. Arizona never let her forget it either.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't realize Arizona had stood up before she felt her pulling her up. She raised her brow toward her and Arizona winked. "Grandparents and children, we have an announcement…" And Callie thought she was going to stop so she could say it, but she didn't! Arizona just kept going, "…Callie is pregnant!"

"Arizona, I thought I was going to tell them!"

"You told them all the other times!"

"Yeah, why mess with the winning formula?"

"Oh, come on, it was my turn!"

"No, your turn was last time…"

"Which you stole, Callie." Arizona crossed her arms.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Well, you don't have to anymore, since I got to tell them all this time." Arizona smirked and watched as Callie tried really hard to come up with a comeback or anything to say, but before she could, they heard the small voice of their youngest daughter.

"What does that mean?" She asks and put her tiny hands against her cheeks.

"That means, Belle, my Belle, that you are going to have a little brother or sister in about nine months." Arizona winked to her baby girl whose face just lit up.

"Weally?" She started clapping and soon, everyone else did as well. Congratulations came from all the grandparents and excitement rang through each person.

The family retired to the family room. Callie sat on the far right of their big fluffy couch and Arizona squeezed right into her side. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder and held her close. They had the television on playing football, which the grandfathers were watching intensely. The grandmothers sat on the other side of the room and chatted while watching the kids. Overall, it was a busy Thanksgiving, but it was perfect for them both. The culmination of their love was filled in this room. Arizona still found it hard to believe she almost gave it up.

Sofia crawled into Arizona's lap and Arizona wrapped her arms around her mini-Calliope. She kissed her on the top of her head and the girl leaned against her mother. Timmy jumped onto the couch next to Arizona and curled into her side. Belle crawled her way into Callie's lap. Callie smiled and couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her beautiful family seemed as though it got stronger with each addition.

"Mommy, what are all these scars on your hands?" Sofia asked as she inspected Arizona's hands, which were wrapped around her.

"Well, honey, they are reminders." Arizona licked her lips for a moment and then turned to Callie and smiled at her. "They are reminders that sometimes bad things can happen to you and you might feel lost and scared, but it's important to remember that all you need is faith in the people you love to save you."

"Like you have faith in Mama?" Timmy asked.

Arizona smiled widely while watching Callie. She nodded and then turned back to her kids. "Exactly. Thanks to your mom and the faith we have in each other, I was able to see all my dreams come true."

"My dreams came true too," Callie added and leaned in to kiss Arizona gently.

"And we'll always be here for you guys. You just have faith in us and we'll help make your dreams come true too."

The kids were probably a bit too small to truly understand the enormity of the advice they had just been given, but it would be words they would never forget.


End file.
